Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo
by Bakas felizes
Summary: Quem já leu já sabe. Duo, depois de um noivado com Trowa, acha seu verdadeiro amor de um jeito incomum, mas sua felicidade é ameaçada. Ele suportará toda a sor?
1. Prologo

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu melhor amigo.  
Por Sweetencore & Sweet Angel "Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lebrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Personagens:

Heero: 23 anos. Dono de uma empresa de computadores Duo: 22 anos. Dono de ma Boate muito famosa.(N/A: combina com ele)  
Trowa: 23 anos. Dono de uma cadeia mundialmente famosa de hotéis.  
Quatre: 21 anos. Já é rico, não presisa trabalhar.  
WuFei: 22 anos. Enfermeiro.  
Zechs: 23 anos. Advogado.  
Treize: 24 anos. Pediatra e clínico geral.  
Relena: 19 anos. Dependente vagabunda do irmão.

Tipo: MPREG/U.A/OOC/YAOI/LEMON

Nota: Fomos ao cinema um dia desses, assistir uma comédia, e como sempre acontece quando assistimos uma comédia, comparamos-a a GW, e qual foi nossa surpresa ao constatar que só tinhamos prestado atenção em 49 do filme, atrapalhado todas as 12 pessoas que estavam na sala numa segunda feira, em um básico período de prova geral, e quando saímos da sala de cinema, já tinhamos a fic pronta em nossas cabeças, duas semanas depois, estavamos no segundo bloco de fichário que já estava lotado de fic e de desenhos mal feitos... e depois de tudo, só me resta dizer uma coisa: VALEU A PENA! 


	2. Chapter 1

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Sweetencore e Sweet Angel Pares: 1x2; 3+4; 13x5; "3+2" (Não se preocupe, nós não endoidamos, lembrando que essa fic é totalmente 1x2)  
Gênero: MPREG/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Death Fic/ U.A./ OOC

"Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lebrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Capítulo I – Aceito

(16 de novembro, 5:00 PM)

- Anda, Heero. – Quatre puxava Heero para dentro da enorme Catedral antiga, onde se realizaria o casamento. Quando finalmente conseguiu, sentaram-se em uma das fileiras da frente.

- Por quê temos que estar aqui? – Heero cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para Quatre. Tinha sido levado à força para lá, Quatre tinha entrado em sua casa e o arrastara para aquele maldito casamento.

- Porque Catherine me convidou e eu não queria vir sozinho, afinal, é o casamento do irmão dela. – Trowa estava parado no altar esperando sua provável "noiva". Foi quando a marcha nupcial começou e a porta da igreja se abriu, surpreendendo os dois desavisados.

Ao contrário de qualquer casamento normal, não foi uma noiva linda, com um vestido branco, feito por uma das melhores grifes da cidade, quem entrou na igreja foi na verdade o homem mais lindo que Heero já havia visto em toda sua vida. Tinha os cabelos cor de cobre longos, presos em uma trança, lindos olhos violetas, tão inocentes e sedutores que hipnotizava qualquer um que o visse. Vestia um terno azul escuro, com uma flor da mesma cor que seus olhos na lapela e um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Andou até o altar e olhou profundamente para o noivo, que sorria lindamente para ele.

- Quatre? – Heero desviou os olhos daquela beldade por um minuto doloroso. – Você sabia disso? – Quatre negou com a cabeça, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Trowa, sempre fora apaixonado por ele, toda vez que ia na casa de Catherine via ele, mas sempre estava de saída, dizia que ia se encontrar com alguém, agora sabia quem era.

Heero voltou à olhá-lo, era tão lindo, era extremamente sedutor, tinha um rosto lindo, as feições delicadas, a pele parecia ser bem macia, mesmo assim, seu sorriso era maroto, o que o deixava com um ar inocente.

Duo e Trowa deram as mãos e sorriram, se viraram para o padre que estava com uma bíblia na mão.

Catherine entrou correndo na igreja pela porta dos fundos e se sentou do lado de Quatre. Sorriu para o loirinho e acenou para Heero.

- Catherine? – Quatre a chamou e a garota olhou para ele. – Eu... eu... não...não – o loirinho começou a corar, ainda olhando para Trowa, igual a Heero, que olhava para o garoto de cabelos cor de cobre – sabia que seu irmão era... era... Quatre corou ainda mais e Catherine entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Aquele é o Duo, a "noiva" do Trowa – Quatre corou e Heero se virou para Catherine para ouvir a conversa – o meu irmão realmente se apaixonou por ele, nunca vi o Trowa tão submisso. Foi um choque quando eu descobri que meu irmão era gay, mas ninguém conseguiria ficar indiferente ao Duo, é tão brincalhão e bonito, faz meu irmão tão feliz, é a única coisa que eu quero, que ele seja feliz... não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor do que Duo.

- ... – Heero e Quatre ficaram calados, isso não era nada bom, um pequeno fio de um sentimento que eles não sabiam definir estava ficando cada vez mais fino.

Quatre sofria por dentro. Era amigo de Catherine desde a infância, mas apenas de Catherine, sempre via Trowa calado em um canto, sempre sozinho, foi numa dessas horas que descobrira que o amava, mas por ser muito tímido nunca havia chegado perto dele.

Heero estava preso em um mar de confusão, sempre fora muito calado, quase nunca flava, mas sempre era arrastado por Quatre, seu vizinho e amigo de infância, para todos os lugares, dessa vez era esse casamento. Nunca tinha aberto seu coração para ninguém, agora, era só Ter sentado naquele lugar e ver Duo, a pessoa mais linda e graciosa que já havia visto, e de repente seu coração chamava por ele, chamava por seu nome recém descoberto, a cada vez que ele respirava podia sentir seu cheiro, um cheiro maravilhoso de flores: rosas, margaridas e lírios. Era impressionante como a simples visão dele mexera daquele jeito com ele, seus olhos eram fixados nele, eram fixados em Duo.

"Duo", "Duo", era possível alguém ser tão perfeito assim? Alguém que mexesse com o coração de uma pessoa que nem sequer sabia que existia? Era possível uma pessoa tão perfeita como Duo pudesse existir, pudesse ser tão original que pudesse fazer a pessoa mais fechada abrir seu coração e cair de cabeça em uma paixão que já havia sido abalada?

O sorriso sumiu da cara de Duo, de repente ele soltou a mão de Trowa, uma expressão de dor tomou o lugar de seu sorriso, ele caiu de joelhos no chão, com os braços abraçando seu peito em provável dor. Trowa foi até o chão com Duo, o levantando no colo, fazendo Duo se contorcer de dor em seus braços.

- Alguém chame uma ambulância! – Trowa gritou ainda com Duo em seus braços.

Quatre pegou seu celular e começou a discar o número de emergências, como estava numa das fileiras da frente foi facilmente ouvido por Trowa.

- Muito obrigado, Quatre. – Quatre sorriu para Trowa ao saber que esse sabia seu nome, o que era um pouco impróprio para a hora.

Trowa estava tendo muita dificuldade de carregar Duo, já que este se debatia muito. Heero pulou as fileiras de bancos da sua frente e segurou Duo, que caiu do colo de Trowa, já que este não conseguia mais segurá-lo.

Alguns minutos depois a ambulância chega e Catherine pede para Trowa que estava ao lado de Heero, que estava com Duo em seu colo:

- por favor, mande Heero no meu lugar para te ajudar! Eu tenho uma emergência para resolver com Quatre! Não é mesmo, Quatre?

- É... eu... é sim, eu acho! – Quatre não sabia do que sua amiga estava falando, mesmo assim, confiava nela.

- Hum... tudo bem, então! – Trowa falava com uma voz baixa, por algum motivo, queria a ajuda de Quatre, mas já que não podia, teria que se conformar com eu amigo.

Trowa correu até a ambulância com Heero atrás dele com Duo no seu colo, subiu na ambulância e colocou Duo cuidadosamente na maca.

Depois que a multidão se dispersou Quatre foi até Catherine.

- Então... qual era a emergência comigo? – Catherine sorriu e puxou dois papéis de sua bolsa.

- Vamos ao cinema? – respondeu Catherine com dois ingressos na mão.

- O que? Seu cunhado acabou de ir para o hospital e você quer ir ao cinema? O que deu em você?

- Hahaha! E desde quando eu me importo com meu "cunhado"? Cá entre nós, Quatre, eu não gosto do Duo, ele sabe muito bem o que fez, você não precisa sentir pena dele, ele vai continuar enrolando meu irmão até a morte, Duo no Baka.

- Como você pode falar assim? E... como assim, enrolando o Trowa? Pelo amor de Deus, Catherine!

- Você quer ir ao cinema, ou não?

(7:00 PM)

No hospital... Heero estava sentado na cama de Duo, ao seu lado, olhando-o.

- Que belo anjo adormecido! Como eu queria tanto tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e principalmente senti-lo, conhece-lo melhor.

Trowa entrou no quarto e foi até a cama de Duo, tirando sua franja de seu rosto para ver melhor a face adormecida.

- Duo, meu amor... o que aconteceu com você? Nunca, em toda minha vida, você adoeceu assim, por uma emoção. – Trowa se inclinou por cima de Duo e o beijou, deixando Heero com um enorme ciúme, um ciúme que nunca tinha sentido na vida.

- "Tenho que me controlar! Ou Trowa vai perceber que eu me incomodo! Mas por que sinto isso? Nunca vi esse anjo antes! Pode uma simples visão de uma pessoa mexer tanto comigo? Ou é apenas o meu coração brincando comigo?" – Heero pensava um pouco (Um pouco? Que porra nenhuma e um pouco! MUITO!) triste! O que iria fazer agora?

- Heero – Trowa o chamou o tirando de seus pensamentos. Heero o fitou – Você já pode ir embora.

Heero sentiu como se tivesse levado um tiro em seu peito! Não queria sair de perto do recém descoberto anjo, tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, e rápido.

- Sinto muito não posso, não sei ir para casa, acabei de me mudar para cá, só o Quatre pode me levar para casa. – Trowa fez um a cara de desgosto, queria ficar sozinho com Duo. Heero deu um sorriso discreto quando Trowa se virou com raiva, agora poderia ficar lá com Duo, depois arranjaria um jeito de ficar perto dele.

- Hn... você é quem sabe, então! Eu vou ficar mais um pouco com "my koi" e depois eu vou para casa! Arranje um lugar para você!

- Hn... O hospital é público, posso ficar onde eu quiser! – Heero conseguiu o que queria: provocar Trowa. Isso lhe dava um certo prazer. – E eu quer ficar aqui! Nunca vi "seu Duo" antes, mas me preocupo com a saúde dele. Gostaria de cuidar dele... pessoalmente.

- Heero! Eu não quero começar uma briga aqui e agora! Eu só te peço para que me deixe ficar um pouco com "MEU MARIDO"! – Trowa estava literalmente segurando seu punho direito para não bater em Heero! – Heero... por favor... me deixe à sós com ele!

- Hum... como pode chamá-lo de "seu marido" se nem mesmo se quer disseram "Sim" no altar? (NA: acho que o hobby do Hee-chan é provocar os outros ) No momento vocês não passam de namorados!

- E isso já é suficiente para eu esquecer... esquecer... esquecer d...

- Heim? Esquecer do que? De quem? Você é maluco, Trowa, não sei como o Duo te aceita assim.

- Se ele me aceita, é porque ele me ama! – Trowa gritou, vendo o sorriso cínico de Heero.

- Ou por desespero! – Trowa lança um olhar "omae o korosu" para Heero e saiu batendo a porta – "Finalmente, consegui ficar a sós com Duo, agora vou poder saber o que é esse aperto no coração".

Heero passou a mão pela testa de Duo.

- Só há um jeito de saber o que é isso... – Heero se inclinou por cima de Duo e beijou lentamente seus lábios, de repente Heero sentiu dois braços envolverem seu pescoço e puxá-lo para baixo, aprofundando o beijo. Heero abriu os olhos espantado e partiu o beijo.

- Tro-chan – Duo abriu os olhos e se deparou com Heero a sua frente em cima dele e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era – Ahhhhh... AHHHHH! Você não é o Trowa! AHHH! Mas você beija bem! AHHHH!

- ... --; - Heero ficou sem falas, estava muito envergonhado, mas agora... depois de tudo... descobrira um sentimento novo.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Quem deixou você entrar? TROWA! – Duo se sentou na cama e chamou por seu noivo – Quem é você? TROWA! – Duo parou de gritar e se virou para Heero, e disse sussurrando – Rápido, me beija de novo antes que o Trowa chegue.

- Duo no Baka. – Heero deu um sorriso cínico e se aproximou mais uma vez de Duo, se dependesse dele seria um beijo delicado, mas Duo o puxou bruscamente e o beijou selvagenmente... passou dez minutos e o beijo continua e o Trowa nada de aparecer... Heero se afasta de Duo – Duooo... eu estou sem fôlego! Nyaa!

- Qual seu nome? – duo se sentou na cama e começou a limpar a saliva que caía de sua boca – quer dizer... eu sei que você é o amigo de um amigo da Catherine, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Hn... eu... eu... ah, meu nome é Yuy Heero, você desmaiou na igreja e eu te trouxe até aqui, eu precisei, sei lá, eu... queria te ver, te tocar... Gomen Nasai!

- Está pedindo desculpas por que? Você não gostou? – Duo fez um biquinho e olhou para Heero com um olhar kawaii. –Eu gostei, e muito!

- Bem eu... acho que era isso o que eu... bem...

- Era isso o que você queria? – Duo passou de um olhar kawaii para um sedutor ao mesmo tempo e diz: - Eu desmaiei de propósito! O que você achou da minha representação? Fiz isso quando te vi na igreja . Senti que você queria me beijar! Eu acertei, não foi?

- E por que você fez isso? – Heero olhou interrogativamente para Duo, iria perguntar de novo, se não fosse por alguém que entrou no quarto.

- Tudo bem...eu vou checar, é esse o quarto, né? – a porta se abriu e WuFei entrou com uma prancheta na mão, estava visivelmente atrapalhado.

- WuFei? O que você faz aqui? – Heero estava muito surpreso! WuFei tinha sido amigo de infância dele e de Quatre, mas desde que voltara para china, nunca mais o vira.

- Heero! – WuFei deixou a prancheta cair e abriu um largo sorriso. Foi correndo até seu amigo e o abraçou.

- Hey, gente! Olá, eu estou boiando aqui, se vocês não perceberam. – duo grita pára os dois amigos.

- Ah! Sim! – WuFei pegou a prancheta do chão e começou a ler os itens- você deve ser Duo Maxwell, bom, pelo que eu vi, você não tem nada de errado! Me conte o que aconteceu.

- Eu simplesmente entrei na igreja... fui para o altar e comecei a sentir uma dor muito forte... foi isso. – Duo se acomodou na cama, ainda limpando a saliva que escorria. (NA: Que beijo bom )

- Hm... mas pelo que eu vejo, você não tem nada. – diz WuFei examinando Duo. – provavelmente deve ter passado por uma grande emoção.

- Pois é, foi quando eu vi Heero na igreja -Duo sussurrou bem baixo, só para Heero ouvir, o que fez duo sorrir da cara de contrariado dele.

- O que disse, Duo? – perguntava WuFei que só tinha escutado um barulhinho.

- Nada – Duo sorri como sempre fazia.

- WuFei? Desde quando você é medico? – Heero voltou a se sentar de novo na cadeira ao lado da cama de Duo.

- Ah... err... bem, sabe o que é? Na verdade eu sou o enfermeiro. É que o médico... sabe... ele... é que ele... – WuFei é interrompido por uma mão forte em seu ombro.

- O médico sou eu! Eu estava ocupado e o WuFei se ofereceu para me ajudar, e já que era só um desmaio, eu disse que sim.

- Hum... – Heero estava desconfiado, e a marca vermelha no pescoço de WuFei não ajudava. –Tá me parecendo outra coisa! – WuFei cora na mesma hora.

- Duo Maxwell, certo? – Treize pegou a prancheta da mão de WuFei e começou a checar alguns papéis - Bom, pelo que vejo aqui, você já pode ir... seu fingimento foi bom, mas você tem que encarar a realidade.

- Tudo bem – Duo se levanta e começa a desfazer a trança.

- Se você não quer, por que faz isso? – Treize se sentou na cama e ficou vendo Duo pentear os cabelos.

- Não sei, acho que me sinto obrigado a fazer isso – Duo começou a refazer a trança – Trowa é meu amigo e...

- Então se você o considera um amigo não devia fazer isso – Heero interrompe.

- Porque eu queria ver meu amigo feliz. –Duo foi até uma outra porta para se trocar com as roupas que Trowa tinha trazido para ele.

- Não é me beijando que você vai ver ele feliz, muito menos você. –disse Heero.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês conversarem, Duo, quando você terminar é só ir embora, Trowa já pagou tudo! – disse Treize – Vamos, WuFei.

- Podemos tomar sorvete agora? Você me prometeu. – WuFei disse em um tom muito inocente, o que era muito estranho para Duo e Heero, e vão embora.

- Bom... continuando o assunto Hee-chan, posso te chamar de Hee-chan? Obrigadinha! Sim... voltando... Catherine me disse que Trowa gostava de um amigo dela, só que Trowa não queria isso não sei porque. Trowa queria esquece-lo e eu ajudei nisso, mas ele não sabe que eu sei dessa história.

- E então por que continua com isso? Você já fez o que queria, por que continuar com ele? – Heero se levanta e agarra os ombros de Duo.

- Eu... eu não sei responder... Heero! Quando eu vi você na igreja... sei lá, senti uma coisa no meu coração, uma coisa boa, queria saber o que é, por isso eu "desmaiei"! Arigatou por me ajudar, Hee-chan.

- Do que você está falando? Você está enganando seu noivo, se você não gosta dele, por que vai se casar com ele?

- Mas eu já disse! Eu só queria vê-lo feliz! Mas depois que eu te vi, tudo mudou!

- A felicidade dele se baseava apenas em esquecer aquela pessoa... por que foi em frente com isso?

- Porque Trowa quer que eu me case com ele... Trowa também se apaixonou por mim! – disse Duo num tom baixo.

- Não tenho muita certeza disso! – Heero passou de uma cara de pena para uma cara de desconfiado ao se lembrar daquela cena.

FlAsHbAcK

(H) - ... no momento vocês não passam de namorados!  
(T) – E isso já é suficiente para eu esquecer ... de...

Fim do FlAsHbAcK

- pense bem, Duo, talvez você não precise chegar a tão ponto de se casar.

- Mas eu tenho... eu quero fazer o Trowa feliz... eu quero ver meus amigos felizes... – Duo abaixou a cabeça e dispôs a chorar.

- Você me considera seu amigo? – Heero perguntou levantando sua cabeça

- Te considero muito mais do que um amigo. – Duo sorri delicadamente, um sorriso que ninguém mais poderia fazer

- Você quer me ver feliz? – Duo acena afirmativamente a cabeça – Então seja feliz

- Você me faria feliz? – Duo perguntava inocentemente para Heero.

- Você quer que eu te faça feliz? – Heero se surpreende com a resposta de Duo.

- Sim porque eu soube, desde que eu te vi na igreja, eu soube que você era a única pessoa que poderia me fazer feliz! Hee-chan, depois daquele beijo eu soube, eu descobri que te amo! Fique comigo, eu preciso de você.

- Eu...eu - Heero parou ao ver a porta sendo aberta e Trowa entrar por ela.

- Vamos, Duo, já está na hora. Treize me ligou dizendo que você já está liberado! Você gostaria de ir para algum lugar? – então Trowa percebe a presença de Heero. – E você ainda está aqui?

- Deveria perguntar a mesma coisa. – Heero largou os ombros de Duo e o soltou.

- Duo! Você está bem? – Trowa pergunta vendo as lágrimas de Duo.

- Er... bem... eu ... Hee... – Duo fixava seus olhos violetas nos azuis cobalto com um olhar de socorro.

- Vamos logo, Duo. Não tenho tanto tempo assim. – fala Trowa puxando Duo pelo braço. – Vamos!

- Hee... – Duo estendeu os braços na direção de Heero, provavelmente querendo falar alguma coisa, antes de ser puxado para fora mais uma vez. – hee... – e começou a chover lágrimas do rosto de Duo.

- Trowa, deixe-o ir! Não está vendo que ele não que ir? É assim que você trata seu amado? – Heero ficava mais furioso a cada segundo que passava.

- Meu amado ou não, você não tem nenhum direito de opinar. Então cale sua maldita boca! – Trowa gritava para um Heero furioso e um Duo chorão.

- Trowa! Já chega! - grita Duo, deixando todos espantados – cadê o Trowa bondoso que eu conhecia? Aquele que sempre cuidava de mim? Não! Eu não quero ir com esse Trowa malvado.

- Cale a boca e venha comigo! Não estou para suas brincadeiras infantis! Venha... anda... vem... – Trowa puxou Duo para fora do quarto, deixando Heero lá dentro.

- Então... ele se foi. – lamentou Heero – Tenho que tomá-lo para mim! Porque eu quero que ele seja feliz! Ele me falou que será feliz ao meu lado! Vou fazer ele feliz!

Continua...

SEncore: Ahhh! Terminei de digitar finalmente. Gente, muito obrigada por lerem, por ter agüentado esse capítulo tosco, e eu acho que falo em nome da Sweete Angel também quanto a isso, já que eu acho que ela não vai poder comentar essa fic, já que ela se mudou para Porto Alegre, e ela mal tá entrando no computador. u.u Então, da minha parte, essa fic vai para a Sweete Angel, que me deixou aqui aos prantos quando foi embora. E também dedico a nossa fic ao meu querido onii-chan, que sabe quem é, que também se mudou e me deixou aqui nessa cidadezinha, espero que esteja lendo essa fic, aniki. E também dedico ela a todos aqueles que leram e que estão esperandos ansiosos o próximo capítulo, que vai sair logo, e para os que não estam também, pois eu já agradeço por terem a paciência necessária para ler isto.  
Sobre o MPREG, ele vai sair logo, acho que só mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos, e as atualizações vão sair logo, graças ao fato da fic já estar terminada, e escrita no papel, o único problema vai ser digitar, então vai sair semanalmente, e se tiver algum atraso, eu prometo publicar 2 capítulos de um só vez.  
E sobre 1x2... ainda vai rolar muita água debaixo dessa ponte para que eles fiquem realmente juntos.  
Nós esperamos reviews, comentários, e-mails, se quiserem, podem até mandar pedras pelo correio que eu peço para alguém atirar em mim.  
E não há desculpas para não mandar nada, já que tem todos os meios possíveis. Vocês podem mandar reviews por esse site, me mandar e-mails pelo endereço: (sem o parenteses). E se quiserem, o que me faria muito feliz mesmo, me adicionem no msn no mesmo endereço, e não se esqueçam de quando mandarem as reviews, colocarem os seus e-mails, se não não dá para responder. u.u É só isso, muito obrigada, mesmo. 


	3. Chapter 2

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Sweetencore e Sweet Angel Pares: 1x2; 3+4; 5x13; "3+2" (Não se preocupe, nós não endoidamos)  
Gênero: MPREG/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Death Fic/ U.A./ OOC Disclaimers: Gundam Wing não nos pertence, se fosse assim, seria yaoi, Trowa e Quatre morariam juntos, WuFei ficaria com Treize, Heero e Duo ficariam juntos até o fim da eternidade e a vaca da Relena não existiria.  
Aviso: Este capítulo contem lemon 13x5, então quem não gosta do par, ou quem não gosta de lemon, já está avisado.

"Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lembrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Capítulo 2 – O Farei Feliz

- Catherine... tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Quatre chegou na porta da mansão dos Winner junto com Catherine.

- Com certeza, Quatre. Não se preocupe, já são onze da noite, Trowa deve estar voltando para casa com Duo, e Heero também.

- Não quis dizer isso! Estou falando de Duo! Você deveria ir ver ele? Você devia se importar mais! Ele logo vai ser seu cunhado!

- Quatre, pobre Quatre! Quem se importa com ele? – Catherine falou com um tom de ódio que assustou Quatre. – é só um vagabundozinho que entrou na vida do meu irmão para acabar com ele. – Catherine entrou no corro e seguiu até o portão da casa de Quatre.

- CATHERINE! – Heero saiu correndo da sua casa até o carro dela quando a viu na casa de Quatre. Queria saber onde poderia encontrar Duo, e não ia desistir tão fácil. – CATHERINE! Me espera, por favor!

Catherine não ouviu o chamado de Heero graças ao som extremamente alto que estava ouvindo.

- Você gosta desta música, Quatre? Eu adoro! – Catherine estava tão empolgada com a música que estava alheia a tudo. – Hn. Acabei de lembrar que eu não vou me divertir muito, já que amanhã eu tenho que me preparar porque eu vou viajar amanhã de madrugada.

- Humm... isso tem haver com a viagem de lua de mel de Duo e seu irmão? – Quatre soltou um suspiro inconformado.

- Vamos esquecer este assunto.

(9:00 PM)

- Trowa! Me larga, eu já disse que não quero ir com você, eu quero ir para casa. – Duo tentava soltar sua mão que estava firmemente presa na de Trowa, que tentava puxá-lo pela rua.

- Duo, pare de criancice, vamos ir para casa, sim, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. – Trowa já estava perdendo a paciência com Duo. Ele não parava de se debater.

- Pare de criancice, você, Trowa. Já disse que não quero. Eu quero ir para MINHA casa... por quê não me ouve? – Duo começou a ficar com medo de Trowa. – Trowa... desse jeito que você está... me forçando a fazer as coisas... até parece que você não gosta de mim. – novas lágrimas caíram do rosto de Duo.

- Não é isso, Duo. Eu te amo... você sabe disso, é só que... eu... eu... ele... ele me irritou... e eu...

- Oro? Trowa! O que? Não estou entendendo nada! O que há com você? – Duo passou logo de um bebê chorão para um Duo desconfiado.

- Não tem nada... vamos voltar logo para casa... tenho mais o que fazer do que agüentar um bebê chorão que nem você. – Trowa perde sua última gota de paciência.

- Então... para você eu sou só um bebê chorão! É isso! Trowa.. eu...eu... vou embora sozinho... a… ad... adeus……

- Duo... par onde você vai? …… espera… - Duo saiu correndo com Trowa atrás dele – Duo! Gomen, eu não queria te magoar.

- Não se preocupe, Trowa. Vou ter cuidado para nunca mais chegar perto de você... agora eu vou atrás dele. – e Duo some nas ruas escuras.

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Trowa grita, mas sem resposta. – Ah! O que foi que eu fiz com ele? O deixei infeliz para me fazer feliz! Que tipo de pessoa eu sou?

(17 de setembro 3:00 AM)

- Tem certeza de que já quer ir? – Quatre perguntou para Catherine na porta do aeroporto.

- Mas é claro! Não tenho dúvidas! Não se preocupe, Qat. – Catherine fala com um tom cansado.

- Hn. Tudo bem, então, mas por que você vai fazer isso? – Quatre perguntou

- Já te disse, já estava decidido, eu ia aproveitar a lua de mel do Trowa e do Duo para me livrar do stress...

- É mentira... a verdade é que você não gosta do Duo, não é? Você ia viajar porque não queria ver Trowa e o Duo voltando... felizes, não é mesmo? – Quatre falava com uma voz desafiadora, muito estranha para ele.

- Eu só queria a felicidade do meu irmão... e tenho certeza de que Duo não eh a pessoa que ele merece... ele merece muito mais... e você também. - Catherine não esperou a resposta de Quatre, entrou no aeroporto e sumiu da vista de Quatre.

(3:00 AM)

- DUOOO! – Trowa batia na porta da casa de Duo... apesar dele estarem morando juntos há algum tempo, Duo continuava querendo manter aquela casa. Não era uma casa muito grande, era pequena, tinha duas suítes, uma sala, uma cozinha, um banheiro e uma biblioteca, era toda feita de madeira de mogno com uma grande varanda na frente. Ficava bem na beira da praia, fazendo a casa ser bem arejada, e apesar do tamanho era bem confortável. – Abre a porta, por favor... eu só quero conversar... por favor...

A fechadura da porta deu um leve clique e a porta se abriu apenas um pouco, suficiente para se ver um grande olho violeta o fixando profundamente.

- Conversar sobre o que? – Duo abriu mais a porta, dando passagem para Trowa. – Depois de tudo, você ainda vem atrás de mim?

- Eu preciso conversar sobre nós... eu não queria que isso acontecesse – Duo abaixou a cabeça e seu rosto passava certa tristeza. –Me desculpe... eu não queria fazer isso... hoje deveria ser nossa noite de núpcias... deveríamos estar felizes e não brigando.

- Você está infeliz? – Duo perguntou, levantando a cabeça.

- No momento... sim, eu estou infeliz. – Trowa abaixa a cabeça e lamenta tudo o que fez. – Duo... eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz com você. Eu... eu... fui um completo idiota!

- Eu concordo. –Duo olhou para Trowa com um olhar indecifrável.

- Há algum jeito de você me perdoar? – Trowa olha para Duo que sorri triste. – Acho que só com seu perdão posso ser feliz. Fui um completo idiota ao te usar desse jeito. Duo... Gomen Nasai. Você sabia de tudo, né? mesmo eu não te falando nada. – Duo abaixa a cabeça, triste.

- Eu... eu sabia... eu sabia de tudo, todo esse tempo, chegamos quase a nos casar! – Gritou Duo surpreendendo Trowa. – E você! Você nunca ligou para mim! Se ligasse não ia me usar desse jeito.

- Duo... eu... eu não soube aproveitar seu amor... se é que você me amava, mas saiba que eu te amo, te amo muito! Não mereço seu perdão... não mereço mais te ver... não sei nem o que eu estou fazendo aqui! Eu vou embora... desculpe-me ter vindo a essa hora da noite.

(18 de setembro 10:30 PM)

- Por favor, poderia me informar as horas? – pergunta Quatre numa praça para um velhinho que estava sentado num banco.

- Sã 10:30 PM, meu jovem! – o velhinho responde com um sorriso no rosto.

- Muito obrigada, senhor. – Quatre sorri e vai embora, estava muito tarde e provavelmente Catherine já tinha chegado lá a um tempão. Ele ficou o dia todo na rua, depois que Catherine foi embora, ele voltou para casa e dormiu um pouco, para logo mais sair e passar o dia todo fora. – "Estou com fome, acho que vou passar numa lanchonete lá perto de casa, ela fica aberta a essa hora. Que bom !

- Por favor! Eu vou querer dois X-tudo e uma jarra de suco de maracujá! (N/A: quem olha para o Quatre não imagina que ele possa comer tudo isso V, mas lembrem-se do fato de que ele não comeu nada o dia inteiro).

Heero andava sem rumo pela rua. Precisava achar Duo imediatamente, agora que o amava e sabia que Duo o amava eles precisavam ficar juntos, então Heero sentiu seu estômago roncar, ele avista uma lanchonete de longe e anda em direção a ela..

Heero avista Quatre em uma das mesas da lanchonete, o que era estranho a julgar pelo horário. Heero foi até lá e se sentou.

- Boa noite, Quatre. O que faz acordado tão tarde? – Heero surpreende Quatre com sua chegada. – Pelo que vejo você está morrendo de fome! – Heero olha os dois X-tudo e a jarra de suco.

- É que eu não comi direito durante o dia. – Quatre abaixa a cabeça, ele havia se lembrado de Trowa. – E... eu estava no aeroporto, a irmã do Trowa foi viajar e depois eu dei uma volta.

- Hn... posso te acompanhar no lanche? Gostaria de conversar um pouco com você.

- Claro, sobre o que quer conversar? – Quatre sorri para ele.

- Sobre o amor que você dá para o Trowa. – Quatre desfaz o sorriso e vira seu rosto vermelho. – Quatre... eu sou seu amigo a muito tempo. Vamos... pode abrir seu coração comigo. Desde quando você ama ele?

- Desde sempre, sempre, desde que eu vi, talvez até mesmo antes. –Quatre abaixa o rosto e começa a desabafar. – Mas até hoje isso foi total segredo. Ele não me ama, ele nunca olhou para mim. Oh Heero! – Quatre começou a chorar copiosamente – O que eu faço?

- Por que você não fala isso para ele?

- Porque ele vai me recusar, ele não gosta de mim. – Quatre começa a chorar mais.

- Quatre, não faça que nem eu, eu amei uma pessoa e a perdi em um dia, tudo por insegurança. Não tenha medo, Qat. Corra atrás daquilo que você quer. – E Heero abaixa tanto a voz que Quatre não consegue mais ouvi-lo. – E é o que eu pretendo fazer!

- Certo, eu vou fazer o que você disse. – Quatre levanta a cabeça e sorriu determinado. – eu vou atrás do Trowa amanhã de manhã.

- Acho melhor você dormir bem antes de ir, Quatre! A propósito... você pode me dar o endereço do Trowa?

- Para que você quer o endereço dele? – Quatre olha com curiosidade para Heero que continua olhando-o do mesmo jeito. – O que você quer fazer, Heero?

- Não se preocupe, Quatre. Eu só quero conversar com ele, - Heero diz, agora com um sorriso de lado no rosto.

- Heero, fale a verdade, o que você quer fazer lá, você não vai machucá-lo, não é? – Quatre ficou totalmente preocupado, não podia deixar Trowa se machucar. – Por favor! Me diz que você não vai fazer nada com ele.

- Eu já falei, Quatre. Eu só vou conversar... nada demais. Quero saber o que ele vai fazer quanto ao Duo... Sei lá, ele saiu puxando ele pelo braço ontem no hospital! Também quero saber se está tudo bem... é que o Duo me contou umas coisas e...

- Você se apaixonou por ele, não é? Você, Heero Yuy se apaixonou perdidamente pelo anjo de olhos violetas não é mesmo? - Heero corou com a afirmação de Quatre. – Que bom que você finalmente desencalhou! – Quatre grita e todos que estavam na lanchonete olha para eles.

- Shhhhii! Quatre, fala mais baixo..

- Mas eu tenho razão, não tenho? Você se apaixonou por ele, né? – Quatre estava com um sorriso bondoso no rosto que ia de uma orelha a outra.

- Er... bem... sim Quatre! Tenho que falar afinal... você é meu amigo. – diz Heero com uma cara de "você venceu". –quando vi Duo entrar na igreja... eu ... bem... acho que foi amor a primeira vista.

- E que papo era aquele de você perdê-lo?

- É que... eh... bem... er... sabe né... hn... o Trowa... o casamento... sabe como é...

- Te conhecendo bem, você vai atrás dele, né? Vocês já se beijaram? – Quatre agora estava com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- S... sim... duas vezes! – Heero virava seu rosto envergonhado para não encarar o amigo.

- Vamos, quer dar uma volta na cidade? – Quatre se levantou e puxou Heero.

- O.K.!

(11:15 PM)

- Tre... Treize... pára... não é... hora... para isso... – WuFei tentava se soltar das mãos de Treize, mas era quase impossível.

- Por favor! Wu-chan... não tem... ninguém... aqui... – resmungava Treize beijando WuFei sem parar.

- Mas... é que... não é isso... é que... –Treize beijou WuFei mais uma vez, não deixando ele terminar a frase... – hn... ahhh... Treize... – Treize beijava loucamente WuFei até deixá-lo sem fôlego. – Tre... i... ze... pááára... agora não... é hora...

- Não vai vir ninguém, não se preocupe. – Treize começou a estimular WuFei por cima da calça.

- Parece bom, posso participar? – Heero aparece no parque com a mão nos olhos de Quatre que parecia um pimentão de tanta vergonha. – Não acredito, WuFei! Você? Hehehe!

- Heero? O que está acontecendo, eu quero ver! – Quatre se debatia para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- He...ero? – WuFei estava totalmente corado e Treize ainda encurralava ele debaixo de uma árvore.

- Mas que pouco vergonha, WuFei! Não esperava isso de você! – Heero estava indignado com a cena em que seu amigo se encontrava.

- Hã? O que? O que está acontecendo, Heero? Me solta!

- Calado, Qat! Isso está censurado para crianças – Heero continuava segurando Quatre e tapando sua visão.

- Mas eu não sou criança, porra! Tenho 21 anos já!

- (Treize e WuFei:) --V – Er... Heero, e você o que faz por aqui a essa hora? – dizem os agarrados em coro.

- O que VOCÊS fazem aqui a essa hora? – Quatre se debatia mais para poder ver. – Bom, Quatre, vamos embora, não tem nada para ver aqui.

Quatre num golpe sujo chuta as b de Heero!

- WuFei! Você! – Quatre fica indignado com seu amigo de infância.

- Vamos logo, Quatre! Não tem nada de bom para ver aqui!

- Mas...mas WuFei... ele... – Quatre ficou triste, queria ter visto mais – Heerooo!

- Vamos... depois eu conto toda a história... – Heero saiu do parque puxando Quatre pelo braço! – TOMEM CUIDADO PARA NÃO ENGRAVIDAR! --V

- PODE DEIXAR, VAMOS USAR PRESERVATIVO! – Treize grita, deixando WuFei e Quatre envergonhados.

Treize esquece de tudo ao seu redor, tudo o que aconteceu e se concentra apenas no seu koi.

- Treize... você realmente não estava falando sério, não é? – Treize olha para WuFei com um sorriso sacana.

- Não sobre o preservativo. – WuFei ia retrucar, mas foi calado por um beijo selvagem.

- Trei... ze... ah... eu... ah... estou sem fôlego... páára... – Treize ignorou WuFei e começou a beijar o pescoço branco dele. Começou a despi-lo lentamente mordiscando e chupando cada área do malhado corpo do seu querido Wu-chan.

Começou beijando o pescoço, descendo para o seu peito, enquanto passava lentamente a mão por suas costas, fazendo um leve carinho. WuFei gemia a cada passo de seu amado.

- Trei... ze... ahhhh... – WuFei estava se derretendo em prazeres... – ahhh...

- WuFei! Não acredito que você já está assim, eu ainda nem comecei ! – Treize disse enquanto lambia o queixo de WuFei.

- Cala a boca, Treize. Continua. – WuFei não precisou pedir de novo e Treize já lambia toda parte de seu abdômen bem definido. – só pelo... ah... amor de Deus, Treize... ahh... use preservativo... ahhh... eu não estou fim de engravidar...

- Você sabe muito bem que eu quero ter um filho seu, então não se preocupe com isso. –Treize beija WuFei mais uma vez e volta a fazer seu trabalho. – Caso isso ocorra... tenho uma proposta adiantada para você... CASA COMIGO!

- O... o que? Do que você está falando? – WuFei arregalou os olhos, mas se acalmou quando viu a cara séria de Treize.

- Simplesmente, que você vai AGORA ter um filho meu e vai se casar comigo! Não é ótimo? – Treize deu um sorrisinho bobo, fazendo WuFei corar.

- Mas... mas eu... – WuFei desviou o rosto.

- Você quer se casar comigo?

- Você tá brincando, né? é claro que eu aceito! – grita WuFei feliz da vida e logo beija Treize apaixonadamente, o que deixou uma brecha para Treize continuar seu trabalho. Treize fez WuFei ficar apoiado no seu colo e na árvore enquanto tirava as suas calças.

WuFei estava no mundo da lua graças ao super mega beijo de Treize (eu juro, esse negócio de super mega foi idéia da Sweet Angel) e não se deu conta que Treize estava se despindo pouco a pouco e também não percebeu de que ele próprio já não usava mais roupas até que Treize o coloca no chão de novo e se abaixa, ficando da altura do membro dele, o que deu um certo arrepio nele.

- Ahh... Treize... Ahhh... um dia você ainda me mata de prazer. – WuFei gemia.

Treize fazia leves caricias ao redor do membro de WuFei que a cada investida ficava maior e maior. Treize lambeu a cabeça do membro dele, proporcionando ondas de prazer pelo corpo de WuFei.

- AHHHH! – WuFei soltou um grito ao sentir seu membro todo dentro da boca de Treize – Ahh... Treize... Ahhh..

A cada momento que passava, Treize chupava com mais vontade o membro de WuFei.

- Treize... eu vou... eu vou... – WuFei empurrava mais a cabeça de Treize contra seu membro, fazendo o pobre coitado quase se engasgar. – por favor, Treize.. não pááára... – WuFei não agüenta mais e goza na boca de Treize, que engoliu cada gota que escorria do membro de WuFei, deixando-o completamente limpo.

- Ahhhh! Ahhh...Treize ... ahhh... ah... ah... tá esperando o que?

- É o que eu deveria perguntar isso. – Treize se sentou na grama com as pernas totalmente abertas.

- Você não quer que eu seja o seme, né? – WuFei se espantou, ele, seme? Ele com certeza não tinha vocação para isso, ele só servia para uke e olha lá.

- É claro que não! Meu koi! Se abaixa logo de uma vez e começa o boquete! – A excitação de Treize era visível há quilômetros.

WuFei se ajoelhou na grama e se inclinou sobre o membro de Treize que gemia com os toques do seu amado.

- Ahhnn... WuFei... faz mais rápido! – Treize estava literalmente super excitado. WuFei abocanhou o membro de Treize como se fosse o pirulito mais gostoso que já chupou. (eu juro, isso também foi a Sweet Angel)! – Ahnn... mais rápido. – WuFei aumentou a velocidade, tirando os cabelos, agora soltos, do seu rosto, para facilitar o trabalho. – Ahnn.. Wu-chan... como isso é bom... – Treize estava quase chegando no seu limite máximo, não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo.

- Treize, segura só mais um pouco, isso é bom... você é muito bom.

- Não dá para segurar mais, Wu-chan... ahhn... mas... ahh... se você acha tudo isso uma maravilha... ahhhn... o melhor vem agora... – WuFei lambe todo o sêmen que Treize tinha expelido, tinha um gosto estranho mas era muito bom.

- Hnn... ahn... Treize... –WuFei limpa a boca que ainda tinha sêmen e beija Treize. – realmente... ahn... isso era melhor... como você é gostoso Treize...

- Eu sei disso, Wu-chan. – Treize beija WuFei mais uma vez, o abraçando, fazendo-o sentar no seu colo. – Vamos começar a terceira parte agora, me amor. – sussurra no ouvido de WuFei. – Eu quero meu filho agora!

- Perae! Se eu engravidar você vai mesmo casar comigo?

- Porra! Que pergunta mais óbvia! Eu te amo! E se eu quero um filho teu, não vou deixá-lo sem um nome.

- Tudo bem, então. – WuFei sorriu e beijou Treize, que o ajeitou em seu colo.

Treize leva dois dedos na boca e lambe com muito gosto, para logo inserir um dedo úmido na pequena entrada de WuFei.

WuFei gemeu ao sentir ser penetrado daquela maneira. Então começa o lento movimento de entra e sai com um dedo... – quando Treize sentiu que WuFei agora gemia de prazer e não de dor, inseriu o segundo dedo para preparar a entrada de seu amante.

Quando sentiu que WuFei estava totalmente preparado, o ajeitou sobre o seu colo e o penetrou lentamente, fazendo WuFei delirar de prazer.

Começou com um vai e vem lento, mas que foi aumentando gradativamente. Treize sentia seu membro ser esmagado pelo ânus de WuFei, dentro dele era tão quente e apertado. As estocadas começaram mais fortes, enquanto Treize estimulava o membro dele.

Treize não agüentou e ejaculou dentro de WuFei, que ao se sentir preenchido, goza também.

- Ei, vocês aí!

Continua...

Sweetencore: Oieee! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, o segundo dessa semana! E graçás ao comentário que a Tina-chan me mandou, tanto por essa fic, quanto pela review de "Contos de Fada". Muito obrigada mesmo, você me incentivou muito, e fico feliz que tenha gostado, pois é muito importante saber que alguém está lendo meu trabalho.  
E muito obrigada também à Carol Yuy que me mandou reviews da minha outra fic, saiba que eu realmente fiquei muito feliz mesmo, acredite ou não, eu até chorei quando li os elogios, sua review foi muito importante para mim. E lembrem-se pessoal, quanto mais reviews, comentários, e-mails, me mandarem, mais capítulos por semana.  
Gente, sobre a Sweet Angel, eu só encontrei ela no msn uma vez, e ia dar esse capítulo para ela comentar, mas não foi possível. Sinto Muito. Meu e-mail é Por favor, mandem reviews, e-mails, comentários, me adicionem no msn, onegaiii! E não se esqueçam de colocar seus e-mails nas reviews, para que eu possa responder.  
E sobre aquele negócio do primeiro capítulo antes do prólogo, me desculpem mesmo, foi idiotice minha, é que eu ainda não estou habituada a esse site. Gomen Nasai!  
Obrigada por lerem esse capítulo, eu agradeço muito e feliz natal (ainda publico um novo capítulo antes do ano novo, eu juro.  
A doce repetição do amor, the love sweetencore 


	4. Chapter 3

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Sweetencore & Sweet Angel Pares: 1x2; 3+4; 5x13; "3+2" (Não se preocupe, nós não endoidamos)  
Gênero: MPREG/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Death Fic/ U.A./ OOC Disclaimers: Gundam Wing não nos pertence, se fosse assim, seria yaoi, Trowa e Quatre iriam morar juntos, WuFei ficaria com Treize, Heero e Duo ficariam juntos até o fim da eternidade e a vaca da Relena não existiria.

"Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lembrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Capítulo 3 – Jonetsu (Paixão)

(18 de setembro 7:00 AM)

- Heero! Me tire daqui! Ninguém nunca me falou que sexo de madrugada no parque era crime! – suplicava WuFei atrás das grades. Heero começou a rir da cara totalmente envergonhada de WuFei.

- Hahhahahahahahaha! – Heero se contorcia de tanto rir, nunca tinha visto tanta idiotice em uma só pessoa. – SE FUDEU! Hm... eu sabia que isso ia dar rolo. Hahahahaha! Mas me diz uma coisa... vocês usaram camisinha?

- Er... hãã... bem... não! – WuFei ficou totalmente encabulado. Treize continuava no canto dele, sonhando com o filho(a) que ia ganhar.

- E ainda por ciam não usou camisinha, Chang? Que coisa feia! Eu estou meio decepcionado com você, Chang!

- Mas é que... o casamento... o prazer extremo... Ah, Heero... isso tudo é muito bom.

- Perae! Casamento? O Treize finalmente te pediu? Que noticia ótima! – Heero sorriu e acenou para Treize como parabenização.

- Mas só um minuto. Por que ele iria te pedir em casamento só naquela hora? Ele poderia ter feito isso em qualquer outro lugar, e não quando vocês estavam prestes a t.

- Hn... er... bem... meu filho... nyaaa...

- Filho? Você... você é SRM? – Heero olhou espantado para WuFei, eram poucos os homens que podiam engravidar, poucos mesmo, era muito raro, os chamados donos do SRM+ (síndrome de reprodução masculina). Se WuFei tinha aquilo era uma notícia muito boa.

- Sou... Pensei que você sabia. Gomen. – WuFei falou com uma cara de desculpa.

- Cara! WUFEI! Você vai ter um filho! Isso é uma ótima notícia. – Heero quase saiu pulando de alegria pelo seu amigo, era uma das melhores notícias que WUFEI receberia, e Heero sabia disso. – Nossa, isso é muito bom, parabéns Fei.

- Ahh... Er... obrigado... – WUFEI ficou meio sem graça com tudo aquilo, achava que ser SRM+ uma coisa muito estranha... realmente era, ser capaz de engravidar sendo um homem...

- Não é uma notícia maravilhosa? – Treize que estava em estado meio vegetativo no seu canto foi entrando na conversa. – Eu vou ter um filho com a pessoa que eu mais amo em toda a minha vida.

- Meus parabéns! – Heero aperta a mão de Treize enquanto WUFEI se desesperava.

- Não é hora para isso! Lembra que estamos presos? – WuFei grita para Heero e Treize.

- Ih! Eh mesmo né? bom, deixe-me ver... vou ligar para meu advogado e ver o que ele pode fazer. Mas em troca eu quer um favor seu, Treize.

(8:30 AM)

Quatre saiu de casa batendo a porta atrás dele, estava disposto a ir até Trowa.

- Tenho que dizer a ele meus sentimentos o mais rápido possível... – "Trowa me aguarde..."

Duo estava deitado em sua cama. Estava muito abalado, quase se casara com Trowa, achou sua cara metade e a perdeu no mesmo dia. Hoje tudo teria q mudar. Não queria sofrer mais do que já tinha.

- Hoje eu vou encontrá-lo, Heero. Eu vou te ver de novo, eu sinto... mas no momento eu vou dormir. – falou em meio a um bocejo e sucumbiu ao sono. Duo logo estava em sono alto, sonhando com a primeira vez que encontrou Heero.

(9:00 AM)

- Heero, onde ele está? – WUFEI falou impaciente enquanto se escondia, atrás de Treize, de um preso na cela em frente a sua que lhe lançava olhares lascivos. Treize por sua vez fazia sua pior cara. Nunca que ele deixaria um preso qualquer tomar posse do que era seu.

- Ele vai aparecer logo, não se preocupe, ele vai tirar vocês daí. – um policial apareceu e abriu a cela, dando passagem para Treize sair, afinal, eles tinham direito a uma ligação, e Treize a usaria para cumprir o favor que tinha feito a Heero. Após alguns minutos, Treize aparece junto com o mesmo policial que abriu novamente a cela para que Treize entrasse, mas dessa vez com uma pedaço de papel na mão.

- Obrigada por tudo, Heero! E quanto ao favor... aqui está... – e Treize entrega o pedaço de papel, que continha o endereço de um certo americano, entre as grades. Nada que ser o médico mais respeitado daquele hospital não ajudasse.

- Muito obrigada, Treize. Você acabou de me fazer muito feliz. – Sorriu para Treize que retribuiu o sorriso, deixando um WUFEI muito enciumado. – E o bebê? O que vocês acham que vai ser? Menino ou menina?

- Eu quero uma menina! - WuFei fala ao mesmo tempo que a resposta de Treize:

- Eu quero um menino! – Treize fala junto com WUFEI, deixando um Heero muito confuso.

- Nani! Do jeito que está, eu acho que vai ser hermafrodita! – Heero falou com um tom brincalhão na voz.

- HEERO! – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo novamente. Treize se abaixou no chão até ficar na altura da barriga de WUFEI, e encosta seu ouvido lá para tentar ouvir o bebê.

- Treize! Pára com isso! Eu ainda nem sei se eu estou "grávido" – Reclamou WUFEI! Olha o mico que eles estavam pagando na delegacia (ninguém merece).

- Deixa ele sonhar um pouco, Fei! – Heero disse ao ver seu advogado chegar. – Bom dia, Zechs! – Zechs acenou com a cabeça.

- Bom dia, Heero! – Zechs se aproximou. – Você se meteu em confusão outra vez? – Heero fez um aceno negativo e apontou com o polegar os dois atrás da cela. Zechs voltou sua cabeça para o lugar indicado e se deparou com dois loucos atrás das grades. – SRM? – Zechs pergunta ao ver o mico que eles estavam pagando. – Deixa eu adivinhar: atentado ao pudor?

- Provavelmente. – Heero responde sarcástico.

- Hn. Vou conversar com eles e ver o que realmente aconteceu. – Zechs chama dois policias que abrem a cela deles e os leva para uma sala especial no final do corredor.

- Eu vou deixar tudo com você. – Heero se dirige para fora da delegacia. – espero que você os tire daí.!

- Não se preocupe! Isso não deve ser muito difícil. Tchau!

(9:30 AM)

Quatre chegou na porta do apartamento de Trowa. Estava com receio de bater na porta. Se Duo atendesse a porta, ele não poderia falar com Trowa. Afinal, não é uma boa situação você ir contar seus sentimentos a alguém com o noivo dessa pessoa presente.

- Vamos lá, Quatre! Força! Você já chegou até aqui! Não pode desistir agora... vá em frente..." – Quatre pensava para si mesmo.

"Toc.. Toc"

- "É agora ou nunca". Ninguém respondeu. Quatre bateu de novo, mas agora obteu resposta. – Trowa atendeu a porta com grandes olheiras, provavelmente havia passado a noite acordado.

- Quatre? – Trowa esconde seu rosto dos olhos azuis. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim para falar com você. – Trowa olhou para Quatre e abriu mais a porta para dar passagem ao loirinho. – Preciso conversar seriamente com você... – Quatre estava muito nervoso.

- Entre e sente-se, Quatre... er... bem... eu não estava esperando sua visita a essa hora... você gostaria de comer... beber alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só preciso conversar com você. – Quatre ponderou longamente se não deveria pedir uma garrafa de vodca, pelo menos bêbado ele poderia ter um pouco de coragem, mas o loirinho não bebia. – Pode se sentar? – Trowa sentou na frente de Quatre e se virou, o encarando seriamente. – Trowa... eu... eu... bom... desde quando eu te vi pela primeira vez... bom... eu... eu.. me... a... apaixonei... por você... – Quatre corou copiosamente. Havia passado pelo momento mais constrangedor da sua vida.

- Quatre! Bem... eu... Quatre... – sua voz passou de surpresa para confortamento, e Quatre sabia o que viria depois – eu t... eu te a... – um pequeno fio de esperança se formou dentro de Quatre, era só esperar ele terminar aquela frase e sua vida mudaria, tinha certeza disso. – eu te amei muito toda a minha vida... sofri muito por esse amor, esperei demais, mas... – sempre havia um "mas", maldito "mas", na opinião de Quatre, aquela era a palavra mais odiosa do universo. – hoje em dia, eu... amo o Duo... – Quatre sorriu tristemente, havia perdido sua chance, havia esperado demais, quem abe se ele não tivesse se declarado alguns anos antes, isso não seria diferente?

- Trowa... Gomen Nasai! Como eu pude ser tão burro! – Quatre cai em lágrimas na casa do latino. Trowa sentiu uma pena enorme do loirinho, então o abraçou fortemente. E ali, Quatre se dispôs a chora no ombro de Trowa

(10:00 AM)

-Hn... vamos ver... Kaibukichô 1... número 222! É aqui mesmo!... – Heero chegou até a praia e viu a casa de Duo na beira da praia, era a cara de Duo. – Estou aqui, Duo! – Heero falava para si... "É agora".

TOC ... TOC... TOC... – Heero bate na porta, mas sem resposta... TOC... TOC... – Heero bateu umas dez vezes na porta e na 11ª um Duo sonolento atendeu a porta.

- He...ero! – Duo abriu um lindo sorriso ao ver seu amado na porta, foi até ele e lhe deu um grande abraço – Que bom que você está aqui! Senti tanta sua falta! Como você sabe onde eu morava? Anda, me fala tudo. Estava com saudade meu amor... – ao ouvir isso Heero cora furiosamente – Kyaaa! Não importa, vem. – Duo puxou Heero para dentro da sua casa e em seguida lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Hn... Duo... Ahhh... – Heero estava ficando sufocado com o beijo, mas cedeu até o final. – Vamos conversar, Duo.

- Conversar? Sobre o que? – Duo perguntou com seu olhar terrivelmente inocente?

- Sobre nós, sobre essa situação, sobre como ficou você e o Trowa... Duo eu... me preocupei com você naquele dia, quando você saiu puxado pelo braço pelo Trowa... – Duo fez uma carinha de triste e falou com uma voz fraca...

- Bem... er... eu e o Trowa brigamos... onde quando ele me levou para tomar sorvete. – Duo olhou para baixo e em seguida deu um sorriso para Heero. – nós brigamos feio, ele me disse toda a verdade e eu disse tudo o que queria... e nós... acabamos tudo – Duo sorriu mais uma vez ao ver a cara feliz de Heero.

- Duo! Isso é ótimo. – Heero sorriu e abraçou Duo fortemente – agora nós podemos ficar juntos. – Heero beija Duo profundamente.

(10:25 AM)

- Certo. – Zechs entregou alguns papéis para o diretor da prisão e se sentou na frente dele. – Aqui está tudo será que eles já podem ir? – Zechs se levantou quando a diretor afirmou com a cabeça.

- Finalmente vamos sair daqui Wu-chan. – comemora Treize. – Vamos poder marcar casamento, montar nossa casa...

- Não acha que está a precipitando? – WUFEI pergunta, afinal, mas sabia se estava "gravido". – eu nem sei se estou esperando um filho.

- Deixa de ser pessimista Wu-chan. – reclama Treize. – Você tá sim.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês a sós, estão livres, vão passear agora. – diz Zechs saindo da sala.

- Muito obrigada, Zechs. – WUFEI acena e saiu arrastando Treize, que ainda estava delirando com seu filho. – Vamos Treize.

- Trowa, me desculpe se eu te fiz esperar... me desculpe se eu atrapalho sua vida ... eu vou embora Trowa... espero que você seja feliz... Trowa iria se levantar, mas foi impedido por Quatre que fez um aceno para que ele continuasse sentado. – não se preocupe, você já teve incômodos demais.

- Mas... – Trowa tentou argumentar. – Quatre...

- Trowa... procure agora a quem você ama, só quero que você seja feliz... não se preocupe comigo, afinal ... eu não sou nada para você.

- Isso não é verdade, é claro que você é alguma coisa para mim... você é meu amigo. – Quatre abaixou seu rosto mais um vez e saiu pela porta, indo para casa. – Quatre... não vá ... Quatre... – mas já era tarde

- "Por que eu fiz isso? Expulsei a pessoa que eu amo, quando finalmente ela se declarou". – Trowa andava pela sala... – "mas eu também amo o Duo". – Trowa sentou-se no sofá e colocar o rosto entre as mãos. – "Como eu posso ser assim? Será que não tenho direito de ser feliz? E estrago a vida das pessoas que amo! Sou diferente..."

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

Continua...

---------------------

OIE!  
Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews e e-mails. Fiquei muito feliz com todas as críticas, comentários e incentivos.  
Gente, muito obrigada a Polares, a Tina-chan, a Kafka-sama, a July-chan e a todos aqueles que leram, muito obrigada.  
Gente, eu sei que para muitos eu prometi dois capítulos essa semana, e eu realmente queria publicar dois capítulos, me senti muito incentivada, mas é que aconteceram muitos problemas físicos comigo e eu não pude digitar. Para aqueles que estejam se perguntando o que aconteceu comigo, a explixação é muito simples: na véspera de natal, aconteceram alguns acidentes comigo: alguns mosquitos... rs... me deram algumas picadas (rs... para ser mais precisa, 339 picadas, pelo corpo, acreditem se quiser), uma grande torção no pé, onde, o ligamento que era para estar contraído, esticou, e muito. Alguém tentou me matar com champagne com corante (eu sou mortalmente alérgica a corante), e enquanto eu estava tendo minha reação alergica, eu quebrei a garrafa na minha própria mão, me dando um corte muito profundo. E para completar, eu desenvolvi reações alergicas pelas picadas. Triste, né?  
Se vocês estiverem mais interessados na minha desgraça, eu estou escrevendo uma fic sobre ela, a qual eu intitulei "Uma droga de Natal", e vai ser humor.  
E quanto a esse capítulo, na verdade, ele é a metade do capítulo originalmente escrito no papel, porque foi o máximo que minha mão deixou eu digitar. E se eu não me engano, talvez, apenas "talvez", haja lemon no próximo capítulo, se não, só daqui a dois capítulos.  
Sobre a Sweet Angel. Ela não vai comentar, de novo. Me desculpe pelos erros. É que como eu digitei tudo nessa madrugada, não deu tempo de revisar. Eu realmente acho que devia arranjar um beta.  
Eu quero reviews, comentários, e-mails. Ou, se quiserem bater papo no msn, meu e-mail é: b yaoi hotmail. com (tudo junto. Eu odeio a formatação desse site ¬¬)  
Muito obrigada por lerem e feliz Natal atrasado, e Tenham um Ótimo Ano Novo.  
28/12/2005 


	5. Chapter 32

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Sweetencore & Sweet Angel Pares: 1x2; 3+4; 5x13; "3+2" (Não se preocupe, nós não endoidamos)  
Gênero: MPREG/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Death Fic/ U.A./ OOC Disclaimers: Gundam Wing não nos pertence, se fosse assim, seria yaoi, Trowa e Quatre iriam morar juntos, WuFei ficaria com Treize, Heero e Duo ficariam juntos até o fim da eternidade e a vaca da Relena não existiria.

"Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lembrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Capítulo 3.2 – Shiawase (Felicidade)

(25 de setembro, 11:30 AM)

- Anda, WuFei, eu tenho que saber se você tá esperando meu filho ou não – Treize puxava WuFei pelos corredores do hospital.

- E o que você vai fazer se eu não estiver? – perguntou WuFei sarcástico.

- Vou providenciar outro. – diz Treize com um sorriso no rosto de um lado a outro. – Não se preocupe com isso.

- Será...

- Sr. Chang? – a enfermeira apareceu na porta da sala, e convidou WuFei a entrar na sala de exames.

- Você fica aqui. – WuFei fez um sinal para Treize ficar sentado na cadeira da sala de espera. WuFei entrou na sala. – Me espere só um pouco.

- Hn... anda logo, koibito... boa sorte. – Treize estava muito nervoso, se WuFei realmente estivesse esperando um filho dele, ele cuidaria dele mais do que a si mesmo.

- Acalme-se, Dr. Treize... – uma enfermeira, amiga de Treize, disse, entregando-lhe um copo de água com açúcar. – geralmente, homens com SRM, tendem a engravidar mais fácil. Há uma grande possibilidade dele estar grávido, o senhor sabe.

- Muito obrigada. – Treize diz, colocando o copo plástico, agora vazio, no lixo. – Eu queria que pelo menos tivesse mais chances de ser menino. –Treize encostou mais a cabeça na parede, tentando relaxar.

- Às vezes eu estranho isso, quer dizer, há algumas décadas atrás, os homens não podiam ter filhos, alguns nem adotar podiam, por causa da rigidez dos orfanatos. Mas, há alguns anos isso se tornou possível, e sem ajuda da ciência. Acho que é verdade o que dizem: "Deus dá chance para todos, é só questão de tempo".

- Mas somos mais privilegiados, não é mesmo? Nossa chance foi muito bem aproveitada, e recebemos alguns benefícios. Não é mesmo? – a enfermeira sentou-se em uma cadeira a seu lado. – A gravidez dos homens é mais acelerada, dura apenas três meses.

- É. Mas mesmo assim, o Dr. ainda quer mais benefícios? – a enfermeira falou em tom divertido.

- Eu queria que tivesse tendência a filhos do sexo masculino. Mas mesmo assim, meu instinto me diz que vai ser um menino... Ele está demorando demais.

- Ai! – WuFei reclama na sala do médico. – isso doeu! Como podem colocar isso nas pessoas? Injustiça! – o médico apenas ignora com um sorriso no rosto. Se ele agüentava ser penetrado por outro homem, ele com certeza agüentaria aquilo.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Chang. Isso não é nada comparado ao esforço de colocar seu filho aí dentro. – WuFei fez uma cara de desgosto, pelo menos a outra coisa era prazerosa. – Pronto, você já pode ir, o resultado sai em alguns instantes. Por favor espere lá fora que eu o chamo. – o médico se afasta de WuFei, que logo se arruma e sai da sala.

- WUFEI! – Treize se levanta rapidamente, e vai até o encontro de seu noivo. Treize abraça WuFei e logo depois o beija rapidamente.

- Quando o exame fica pronto? – Treize leva WuFei cuidadosamente a uma cadeira

- Em alguns minutos. – Treize aperta mais o abraço ao redor de WuFei e beija sua testa. – Vai ser tão bom nós três na mesma casa. Eu espero que você se mude logo para minha casa na próxima semana.

- Mas já? É muito rápido! Nós ainda nem casamos. – Treize realmente surpreendeu WuFei. Nem sabiam se iam ter um filho, e ele queria se mudar logo na próxima semana?

- WuFei, eu não vivo sem você! Você vai se mudar já na semana que vem, porque eu quero acompanhar cada passo da sua gravidez. E quero marcar nosso casamento para daqui a três meses.

- Você tem sorte de que os homens não fiquem com um barrigão, ou então, no dia do nosso casamento eu estaria enorme.

- Wu-chan, você sabe que você vai sentir mais dor do que as mulheres, não é mesmo? Se você realmente estiver grávido, seus órgãos vão, lentamente, ser empurrados junto com o crescimento do útero.

- Se não tivesses outras vantagens eu não iria fazer, ainda tem as mudanças de humor. Mas será melhor para meu filho(a). ele vai nascer com mais saúde e tempo de vida. – Treize sorriu, realmente, aquelas eram as melhores, entre todas as vantagens que a gravidez masculina oferecia, havia mais chance da criança nascer com mais saúde e tempo de vida.

- Sr. Chang. – a enfermeira aparece mais uma vez na porta e faz sinal para que WuFei entre.

- Claro, só um minuto. – WuFei se levanta e segue a enfermeira, deixando um Treize ansioso para trás.

- Sr. Chang? – WuFei se senta na cadeira a frente do médico. – Eu já tenho seus resultados.

- ... – Treize estava se remoendo por dentro, estava muito ansioso, ele ia se levantando para entrar na sala do médico, quando WuFei saiu da sala.

- Treize eu... bom... nós... eu... eu estou... – WuFei sorriu lindamente e Treize viu na expressão de WuFei a coisa que ele mais queria.

- WUFEI! – Treize abraça WuFei e depois o beija. – nós vamos ser tão felizes, só nós três na nossa casa.

- ... Quatro... – WuFei sussurrou, mas foi suficiente para Treize ouvir.

- Como? O que você quis dizer com quatro? – Treize se assusta, mas logo sua expressão se torna mais tranqüila. – Quer dizer que você...

- Isso mesmo, Treize. – Wufei sorri para seu futuro marido. – Estou esperando gêmeos. – WuFei sorri e Treize abriu um sorriso maior que a cara. O levantou do chão e o beijou sucessivamente.

- EU TE AMO, WUFEI!

Continua...

Gente, antes de tudo, eu quero pedir perdão pelo tamanho do capítulo. Eu juro que não era esse o meu plano, mas essa é a continuação do capítulo anterior, já que eu não pude digitá-lo todo e sobrou essa parte.  
Eu teria digitado o próximo capítulo, mas eu ainda não estou curada, e não deveria nem chegar perto do teclado por causa da minha mão, mas eu me forcei a fazer isso, eu sei que não deveria, mas eu me sentiria muito culpada se não fizesse.  
Sobre a Sweet Angel, ELA FINALMENTE COMENTOU!  
Muito obrigada a Blanxe,a Saiyo, a Mayh-chan, a M42-sama, a Wendy, e ao Arucard-kun, pelos comentários e e-mails, me deixaram muito felizes, continuem comentando, me mandando reviews, e-mails, ou me adicionando pelo endereço: b yaoi hotmail. Com (tudo junto, odeio a formatação desse site)  
Povo, sempre que eu acho que devo, eu publico dois capítulos por semana, e por mais que eu queira faze-lo dessa vez, mais do que nunca, eu não o farei, por que segundo meu médico, se eu fizer, vai ser o último capítulo que eu vou publicar, parece exagerado, mas não é.  
Uma última coisa, antes que minha mão seja inutilizada, eu (e a Blood Tears 34) estamos esperando todo o povo que mora em Manaus, no Anime Jungle, que para quem não sabe, vai ser dia 4 e 5, na UEA (se eu não me engano). Era "só" isso, valeu por lerem.

Pessoallllll... que felicidade... T.T eu to tão emocionada. Finalmente eu ... Sweet Angel... estou aqui comentando na fic que fiz com tanto amor e carinho junto com a Sweerencore T.T eu espero realmente que todos vocês estejam gostando ...e que deixem reviews, muitas reviews, sabe... isso nos encoraja muito u.u ! eu to com tanta saudade da sweetencore mas ... vida de gente com pai militar e foda mesmo... eu quero digitar mais fics quando eu chegar em porto alegre-RS, vou tentar ganhar um pouco de inspiração u.u er... eu não posso mais ficar aqui enrrolando vocês ' muito obrigada por todas as reviews e ate o proximo capítulo, que eu espero comentar de novo... :P ... yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... sweetencore eu to com saudadessssss... T.T 


	6. Chapter 4

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Sweetencore & Sweet Angel Pares: 1x2; 3+4; 5x13; "3+2" (Não se preocupe, nós não endoidamos)  
Gênero: MPREG/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Death Fic/ U.A./ OOC Disclaimers: Gundam Wing não nos pertence, se fosse assim, seria yaoi, Trowa e Quatre iriam morar juntos, WuFei ficaria com Treize, Heero e Duo ficariam juntos até o fim da eternidade e a vaca da Relena não existiria.

"Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lembrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Capítulo 4 – Matsu Koto (Espera)

(25 de setembro, 6:30 PM)

- Nya! Eu amei o filme, Heero. – Duo sai da sala de cinema saltitando feliz da vida. – O que nós vamos fazer agora? Eu estou com fome!

- O que você quer comer? – Heero pergunta ao ver a carinha infantil de seu namorado.

- Eu quero chocolate, refrigerante, pipoca e pudim. – Duo responde, contando as coisas com o dedo.

- ... --V - Heero não responde, já tinha se acostumado com isso. Duo era uma pessoa extremamente infantil, para depois se transformar em uma pessoa muito sedutora.

- Hee-chan! Vamos. – Duo puxou Heero pelo braço em direção à lanchonete do cinema.

- Certo! – Heero foi andando junto com Duo para o loca escolhido, sentaram um de frente para o outro e Duo pediu tudo o que queria para a garçonete que tinha ido atendê-los.

- Duo, o que você quer fazer depois? – Heero pergunta enquanto limpava a bochecha de Duo que estava suja de chocolate.

- Que tal irmos para sua casa? – Duo disse enquanto colocava o dedo sujo de Heero na boca, sentindo o gosto de chocolate. – nós podemos ficar lá, sozinhos, sossegadamente! – Heero sorriu, um sorriso sacana, quase malicioso. Heero afirma com a cabeça e retira seu dedo da boca de Duo, já que as pessoas estavam passando por ali.

Duo terminou de comer todos os seus doces, de vez em quando colocava um pouco de comida na boca de Heero, que aceitava prazerosamente. Duo levantou-se e junto com Heero saíram dali.

Chegaram até o prédio de apartamentos de Heero depois de uma grande confusão no carro, o que só havia deixado os dois mais "acesos" graças às brincadeiras de Duo. Teriam se agarrado ali mesmo no elevador, se não fosse por uma garotinha e sua mãe que estavam ali.

Desceram no quarto andar e entraram no apartamento, não demorando muito para se agarrarem ali no corredor do apartamento, quase não deixando que a porta fosse fechada.

Os dois se beijaram ali mesmo. Beijando-se bruscamente, com as mãos voando soltas pelos corpos, exigindo mais contato. Assim, do jeito que estavam, foram até a porta mais próxima, a sala de estar, procurando um lugar mais apropriado, no caso o sofá.

Abriram a porta, ainda não desgrudando do beijo, teriam entrado na sala e deitado no sofá direto, se não fosse por Quatre, WuFei e Treize que estavam na sala, conversando animadamente.

Era impossível descrever a surpresa dos cinco ao se depararem naquela situação. Heero e Duo logo coraram enquanto os outros três se seguravam para não rir.

- Olá Duo, Heero! – WuFei disse colocando a mão na boca para não rir. – Er... estavam se divertindo? Nos desculpe entrar aqui assim, sem avisar. O Quatre tinha a chave. Precisamos te contar uma coisa.

- ... – Heero estava totalmente encabulado. Ser pego numa situação dessa era horrível. – Qual?

- Bem... é que... er... Fala, Treize. – WuFei estava ficando muito envergonhado. Era difícil dar uma notícia dessas, mesmo sendo boa!

- É que o WuFei está esperando gêmeos. – Treize falou todo entusiasmado, falava com toda a alegria que tinha dentro dele. – Ele está esperando nossos lindos gêmeos, que vão ser tão machos quanto o pai.

- Er... – todos se calaram quando Treize disse isso. Se fosse igual aos pais, os garotos iam nascer tão machos quanto o Aphrodite (CDZ).

- Parabéns, meu amigo. – diz Heero quebrando o choque de todos com as palavras de Treize.

- Pois é! E é por isso que o WuFei vai se mudar lá para casa ainda essa semana!

- Não era na semana que vem? – WuFei perguntou indignado.

- Não! Semana que vem é muito tempo. Eu não agüentaria mais uma semana sem você meu amorzinho. – Treize disse, abraçando WuFei por trás, o que fez o chinês corar.

- TREIZE! – WuFei grita já que esse começava a envergonhá-lo. – Estamos na frente de todo mundo agora, deixa isso para depois.

- Hn... mas é que eu te amooooo! – Treize disse apertando ainda mais o abraço. – E também quero avisar que nosso casamento está marcado para daqui a um mês.

- Kyaa! Mas era daqui a três meses! – WuFei estava contrariado! Como Treize mudava de idéia tão rápido? – Treizeeeee... como você muda de idéia e não me avisa?

- É que eu sei que você não vai aceitar. – Treize fez beicinho e abraçou-o mais forte.

- É claro que eu vou reclamar, você está se precipitando! – WuFei diz contrariado, de novo.

- Vamos parar com as brigas, agora é hora de comemorar. – disse Heero para parar com a confusão em sua casa. – Que tal sairmos e irmos para algum restaurante?

- Não acho uma boa idéia. Que tal tomarmos champanhe? – disse Duo, ele tinha comido tanta coisa que não queria comer mais nada.

- Boa idéia. – disseram todos, logo estavam com uma taça de champanhe na mão! – Viva WuFei e Treize! – disseram todos em um brinde. Depois de um tempo, Heero levou Duo para a gigantesca varanda, ainda com o champanhe na mão, deixando os outros três na sala.

- Duo... olhe como o céu está lindo hoje... é uma noite perfeita. E você é tão perfeito quanto ela. – Heero apontou para a lua. – Você é mais perfeito que a lua.

- Hee-chan! – Duo falou meloso e sorriu para Heero. – Eu te amo, você é a pessoa mais romântica que eu já conheci, Hee-chan... Ai shiteru (eu te amo), meu amor.

- Ai shiterumo (eu também te amo), Duo. – Heero tocou na face de Duo e logo o beijou. Lá dentro a situação era a mesma, WuFei e Treize também se beijavam no sofá, provavelmente bêbados e Quatre tinha se oferecido para ir lavar louça, já que não tinha mais PN para fazer, estava esperando seus amigos, mas não queria ficar na sala segurando vela.

- Hee-chan? – Duo disse quando terminaram de se beijar. – Quando é que nós vamos continuar o que começamos? – Duo disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Afinal, é minha primeira vez.

- O que? Sua primeira vez? Por quê você não me falou antes? Tenho certeza de que serei o mais cuidadoso possível com você, meu shinigami! Será muito romântico eu prometo. – Duo sorri e beija Heero de novo.

WuFei e Treize esqueceram completamente de que estavam na casa de Heero. Seus beijos cada vez mais intensos, estavam "literalmente" se agarrando no sofá da sala de seu amigo.

- Hn... quem deveria estar ali éramos nós! – Duo reclama quando vê WuFei e Treize no sofá, se agarrando, para variar. – Heero! Eu quero você! Mais do que tudo na minha vida! Você não me quer? Hee-chan! Hein?

- É claro que quero, Duo, mas vamos esperar até amanhã! – Heero disse, acariciando o rosto de Duo. – deixa os dois se divertirem, afinal, o Treize não vai poder fazer nada com o WuFei.

- Nyaa! Por que você não pede para o Quatre dar a cópia da sua chave para os dois e vamos para a minha casa? Hee-love...

- Mas, amor, isso não seria nada romântico, se você ficou vinte e dois anos virgem, você pode esperar mais um dia. – Heero disse dando um selinho em Duo.

- Mas... mas... Hee-chan... pelo menos dorme lá hoje! Por Favor! Por favor! por favor! Por favor!

- Está bem! Tudo bem! Eu durmo lá hoje. – Heero disse puxando Duo pela mão para dentro da casa.

- Ei, gente! – diz Heero interrompendo o casal e chamando a atenção de Quatre na cozinha. – Eu vou dormir na casa do Duo. WuFei, Treize, vocês podem ficar aqui em casa, Quatre, você também, mas acho que você não vai querer com esses dois aqui.

- Não se preocupe comigo! Vou dar minhas chaves para eles e vou para casa! Afinal... eu não quero ser traumatizado. – disse Quatre já na porta indo para sua casa, sem antes deixar a chave na mesinha da sala.

- Então nós estamos indo, vamos, Duo! – disse Heero, olhando para os dois pombinhos, que até agora não haviam dito uma palavra, a vergonha de terem sido pegos era enorme. Heero e Duo saíram do apartamento , deixando WuFei e Treize lá dentro, se encarando envergonhados, mas a vergonha foi pouca e alguns minutos depois eles já estavam na ativa de novo.

(7:15 PM)

- Quando você vai vir? – Zechs falava no telefone com alguém. – Isso é um pouco cedo, não acha? – Zechs sentou em uma cadeira e continuou conversando. – Bem, eu marquei um dia para conversar com ele sobre alguns papéis de casamento! Se você quiser pode aparecer por lá! Posso te passar o endereço com detalhes mais tarde!

- Hn... há há há... mas é claro que eu vou. Não posso perder essa chance, principalmente agora que você falou em casamento.

(00:03 AM)

Duo saiu do banheiro com os cabelos soltos e molhados, enquanto Heero tomava alguma coisa na cozinha. Duo, que estava só de toalha, anda até Heero.

- Hee-chan... Vem aqui, vem! Me ajuda! Não sei me vestir sozinho!

- Como assim, Duo? É claro que você sabe se vestir sozinho. – Heero disse enquanto colocava o copo na pia.

- Mas, Hee-chan! Aqui, me ajuda a vestir isso! – Duo estende algo que Heero identificou como sendo uma cueca. – Nyaa!

- Duo! Pare de criancice! Você já é um adulto! Pelo amor de Deus, não me deixe tentado! – disse Heero, passando reto por ele.

- Kyaa! – Duo colocou uma mão na cintura e na outra começou a rodar a cueca preta. – então quer dizer que você está tentado! – Heero parou no mesmo instante e olhou para Duo.

- BAKA! Vai se arrumar e vamos dormir! – diz Heero se segurando para não agarrar Duo naquele exato momento! – Vamos, ou você quer que eu volte para casa?

- Não! – disse Duo olhando com aqueles olhinhos violetas para Heero. – Tudo bem, eu me visto sozinho! Chato! – Duo foi até o quarto e tirou seu pijama favorito de dentro do armário. – Hn, vou vestir esse pijaminho de piu-piu que eu amo muito! – Duo se arrumava enquanto Heero esperava sentado na cama, vendo Duo se trocar. – pronto, Hee... Heero! – Duo notou que Heero não estava mais lá, olhou ao redor e viu a luz do banheiro ligada... - pobre Heero, não resistiu. Será que eu sou tão bonito assim? – Duo então grita – Yaa! Hee-chan, eu te amo!

- Baka! Nunca mais ... – Heero grita do banheiro – faça... isso... comigo...!

- Kyaaa! Mas é tão divertido! O Hee-chan ficou excitado comigo! – Duo dançava enquanto falava, era tão divertido fazer Heero ficar com raiva, isso havia se tornado um hobby! – falta muito, Hee-chan? Eu quero dormir logo! Estou com soninho...

- Baka! – Heero sai do banheiro fechando o zíper da sua calça. – Nunca mais faça isso comigo! – disse Heero dando um selinho em Duo. – Agora vamos dormir! – Heero foi até a cama e sentou lá, esperando Duo.

- Claro, Hee-chan, pode deixar comigo! – disse Duo com um sorriso, logo subindo no colo de Heero e o beijando apaixonadamente. – Agora... soninho...! – disse Duo esfregando um dos olhos. Duo engatinhou até o espaço vago na cama. – Boa noite, Hee-chan!

- Hn! Sono, baka, noite. – Heero desmaia de sono do lado de Duo, sendo embrulhado com um lençol por Duo, que dormiu agarradinho com Heero.

Passou um tempo e Duo começou a sonhar com sua primeira vez com Heero.

Trowa olhava o quarto de Duo da janela, tinha acabado de chegar ali, a porta da frente estava trancada, mas talvez a dos fundos estivesse aberta. Iria lá e contaria o que sentia para Duo, até que viu ele e Heero dormindo juntos, abraçados.

"Como eu pude ser tão burro ao cometer o mesmo erro que o Quatre! Sou um completo idiota" Trowa saiu dali, não ia conseguir ficar ali, vendo aquela cena, era ara ser ele ali, deveria ser ele que tirasse a virgindade de Duo, e não aquele idiota.

(10:00 AM)

- Hn. Bom dia, Hee-ch... Hee-chan? – Duo se assustou ao ver que seu "Heero tentado" não estava na cama naquela manhã! – Heero! – Duo se levanta e sai procurando Heero pela casa até achar um bilhete em cima da mesa.

"Duo, fui me encontrar com meu advogado para conversar sobre uns assuntos da empresa, depois vou trabalhar, mas não se preocupe, eu passo aí hoje à noite. Heero"

- Hn. Hee-chan... volta logo... – Duo se sentou na sala e começou a ver televisão para esquecer um pouco a situação.

(10:30 AM)

- Bom dia, Zechs. – Heero chega no restaurante, onde Zechs estava tomando café. – Tudo pronto?

- Bom dia, Heero, está quase tudo pronto, só falta alguns papéis. – diz Zechs com um sorriso anormalmente grande.

- Hn. Ótimo. Espero que não demore mais. – diz Heero ignorando o sorriso. – Isso tem que estar pronto logo, pretendo me casar com Duo antes de WuFei e Treize.

- Hn. .. não acha que está se precipitando? Pode acontecer alguma coisa, Duo pode não aceitar. – disse Zechs, fazendo Heero pensar um pouco.

- Pare de falar besteiras. Esse é o sonho do Duo e o meu também. – Heero nunca voltaria atrás. – Não jogue praga, não faz o seu tipo.

Enquanto Heero e Zechs conversavam, alguém espionava Heero a algumas mesas atrás deles.

"Vamos lá, Zechs! Faça ele desistir. É menos trabalho para mim." – pensa alguém a algumas mesas atrás. Passou-se um tempo e Zechs não conseguiu.

- Adorei conversar com você, Zechs! – estavam se despedindo, pagaram a conta e foram para fora.

(11:30 AM)

Quatre estava deitado na sua cama, já era tarde, mas não tinha a menor vontade de levantar, queria ficar ali, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Tro... wa... – Quatre soluçava. – você... você... não percebeu... ainda... ele... ele não... te ama... – Quatre chorava que nem um bebê.

Quatre se lembrou da noite anterior, ele foi procurar Trowa, ver se ele lhe dava outra chance, mas foi novamente rejeitado. Saíra da casa dele e ficou perto da casa, chorando, até que viu Trowa sair de casa, provavelmente indo visitar Duo. Quatre não parou de vigiar a casa do Trowa até a hora em que ele voltou. Estava com uma cara triste, provavelmente havia se decepcionado como ele.

Era tão triste ver Trowa naquele estado, sabia que se fosse com ele não seria assim, Trowa viveria sempre feliz.

Quatre se embrulhou de novo e tentou voltar a dormir.

- Vamos lá, Quatre! Relaxe – Quatre falava para si mesmo. – Esqueça. Durma. – estava muito tenso, muito preocupado com a felicidade dos olhos verdes.

(1:00 PM)

- Zechs! Como você pôde? – alguém com uma voz feminina gritava. – estava quase lá, deixou ele duvidoso. Nem mesmo conseguiu que adiasse o casamento.

- Eu não tenho culpa! Não é fácil lidar com alguém como ele. E afinal, por que você não apareceu?

- Não está na hora. Eu só devia aparecer se ele estiver mais confuso. E também, eu só ia lá para ver como você ia se sair conversando com ele!

- Eu não vou aturar mais você, outra hora nó conversamos.

CONTINUA...

Ae! Hehehehe, deu para digitar esse capítulo, e graças à Tina-chan, que me sugeriu arranjar um digitador.  
hAHAHA, e eu arranjei, sofra Mya-sama (a digitadora.  
Pois é, né? Eu sei que eu não tenho respondido as reviews, desculpa povo, é a falta de tempo e os problemas.  
Mas muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews, e sobre o Treize e o WuFei, eu também acho eles muito fofos, o Treize principalmente, gente acho que é só isso.  
E desculpem os erros anteriores, mas o Anime Jungle vai ser na UTAM, desculpa povo, de qualquer modo, povo espero vocês lá dia 4 e 5.

uhauhauahua !gntiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! so eu d novu... q bom eu ta comentandu em outro cap da minha fic cm a sweetencore eu ainda to de ferias... e n tnho mta coisa p fala soh ki eu n to mexendu cm yaoi jah faz um bom tmpo... (acreditem isso eh mt ruim)  
T.T ms qndf eu chega em POA eu juro q vo escreve mt bom... eu n vo fca aki errolando miax vc's... espero ki tnham gostado dessi capitulo... ateh maix sweetangel" 


	7. Chapter 5

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Sweetencore & Sweet Angel Pares: 1x2; 3+4; 5x13; "3+2" (Não se preocupe, nós não endoidamos)  
Gênero: MPREG/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Death Fic/ U.A./ OOC Disclaimers: Gundam Wing não nos pertence, se fosse assim, seria yaoi, Trowa e Quatre iriam morar juntos, WuFei ficaria com Treize, Heero e Duo ficariam juntos até o fim da eternidade e a vaca da Relena não existiria.  
Aviso: Este capítulo contem lemon, cenas de sexo homossexual explícito, se não gosta, não leia

Thanks to Blood Tears 34, minha beta "the lesma", que provavelmente demorou algumas horas para betar esse capítulo, já que ela vive se perdendo na leitura.

"Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lembrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Capítulo 5 – Juntos

(1:15 PM)

WuFei foi até a sala do apartamento de Heero, Treize continuava a dormir tranqüilamente. Tinha esperado WuFei parar com todos aqueles enjôos para irem direto para o que interessava, mas seus planos acabaram dando errado.

- Uhhm... eu estou com enjôo. Aqui não tem nada de 1º socorros. Isso é o cúmulo! – WuFei reclamava sem parar. – Eu preciso urgente de um anti ácido.

- Não acho que tenha sido algo que você comeu! – Treize levantou do sofá e foi até WuFei. – Talvez isso seja do bebê!

- Uhn. Isto é demais para mim. – WuFei reclamava, estava com o típico mal humor dos gestantes. – Isso tudo é culpa sua.

- Minha? – Treize ficou indignado, ele não havia feito nada.

- Você! Você não quis usar camisinha, - a cada coisa que WuFei falava ele dava um forte empurrão com o dedo em Treize – você e o seu maldito sêmen, sua malícia e seu vício em sexo.

- Já vi que começou a chatice da gravidez! – Treize tentava acalmar a si mesmo. – Vamos, Wu-chan! Vou te levar para o hospital para ver melhor o que é isso.

- Para de ser chato, Treize! Eu estou bem... Anda! O que você está esperando para me carregar? Como você pode ser assim com o pai/mãe dos seus filhos... blá, blá, blá, blá.

- ...

(8:30 PM)

Heero saiu do trabalho e foi direto para a casa de Duo, fazendo uma pequena parada em um lugar antes.

Heero bateu na porta e Duo logo a atendeu.

- Hee-chan! – Duo foi até Heero e o beijou. – Você demorou muito, Hee-chan! Vamos logo. Entre. Temos muita coisa para fazer essa noite! – e beijou Heero novamente.

- Espera, Duo, aqui não! – Heero impediu Duo de entrar e o puxou para fora. – Eu jurei que isso seria romântico, e eu vou cumprir minha promessa. – Heero puxou Duo para longe dali, andaram um pouco, chegaram em um lugar meio afastado, onde Heero sabia que não tinha ninguém.

Heero tapou os olhos violetas de Duo e o levou até uma espécie de piscina natural, uma espécie de fonte rodeada de pedras, formando uma piscina.

Heero tinha passado por ali antes, tinha colocado algumas pétalas de rosas na água e rodeado a "piscina" de velas.

- Ahh! Hee-chan. Como você é romântico. Tudo isso é para mim? – Duo estava espantado com tudo aquilo.

- É claro, meu amor! Tudo isso é para você. – diz Heero vendo que conseguiu deixar seu baka muito feliz! – Mas... eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Claro, Hee-love. Pode perguntar! – Duo estava atento a cada palavra de seu amado.

- Duo, você é SRM? – pergunta Heero esperançoso. Ele queria muito ter um filho com seu amado. – Duo, você é?

- Bom... er... eu... – Duo parou um momento para pensar, ele era SRM, mas não queria dizer, talvez Heero não quisesse ter um filho dele, então usaria camisinha, então suas chances de ter um filho com Heero seriam 0! – Não, eu não sou. – Heero ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas não demonstrou, pelo menos agora não precisaria usar camisinha.

- Hn. Muito obrigado por me informar. Não precisarei ter o trabalho de usar camisinha agora. – Heero falou disfarçando sua tristeza. – Vamos ao que interessa. – Duo sorriu, ele poderia ter o filho que queria agora.

Heero beijou Duo, empurrando sua nuca para profundar mais o beijo. Heero colocou a mão debaixo da camisa de Duo, a tirando pelos braços. Eles se despiram e entraram na água.

Heero puxou Duo lentamente para ficarem um de frente para o outro. Eles se beijaram de novo e agora suas mãos procuravam mais contato.

- Heero, isso é tão romântico. Ai shiteru. – Duo disse enquanto o abraçava e sentava em seu colo.

- Ai shiterumo, Duo. – Heero beijou Duo de novo, agora o estimulando.

- Ahn... hn... hn... – Duo gemia alto. Heero tinha um certo talento para aquilo. – Ahhh... Hee-chan... Ahhh... – Duo estava se sentindo muito bem, para sua primeira vez. – Heero... eu... eu...

- Duo, não precisa falar nada... – Heero beijou Duo. – Apenas... sinta o prazer, meu amor!

- Ahh... Hee... Hee... love... – Era grande e prazerosa a sensação que Duo estava sentindo, foi quando Heero o segurou pela cintura e o deixou sentado em uma pedra.

- Hee-chan? O que você vai fazer? Estava tão bom.

- Não se preocupe, isso vai ser melhor ainda, meu amor! – Heero começou a fazer pequenas carícias ao redor do membro de Duo, que começou a reagir ficando cada vez maior. Heero não resistiu e simplesmente abocanhou o membro de Duo.

- Ahhhh... Hee-chan... – Duo tinha ido para o céu e voltado... com a sensação que tinha acabado de sentir. Heero começou a chupar o membro de Duo, primeiro devagar e foi ficando cada vez mais rápido. – Hn... Hee... ro... hn... – Heero chupava cada vez mais rápido, estava louco para provar Duo. E Duo estava sentindo o prazer de ter seu membro abocanhado por Heero, era demais, não conseguiria mais agüentar, então gozou na boca de Heero. Heero não deixou sequer uma gota escorrer pela sua boca, chupou tudo até que o membro de seu amado estivesse totalmente limpo, e beijou Duo para provar de seu doce gosto.

- Heero! – Duo disse depois do beijo. – Hee... ro. Ai shiteru. – Duo deu um selinho em Heero e voltou para a água. Heero foi até Duo e começou a desfazer sua trança.

- Você fica muito mais bonito sem trança, meu shinigami. – Heero sussurrou no ouvido de seu amado enquanto beijava lenta e prazerosamente seu pescoço.

- Ahh, Heero, como você é bom... hnn... – Duo estava se sentindo extasiado com o prazer que preenchia seu corpo. – eu... eu... também quero... Heero...

- O quê? – Heero parou as carícias – meu amor, é a sua primeira vez... relaxe e apenas curta.

- Mas... mas... Heero... eu quero te provar, meu amor. – Numa investida de muita força, Duo pega Heero no colo e o coloca em cima da pedra em que estava antes.

- Duo, olhe o que está fazendo! – Heero disse quando Duo se aproximou de seu membro. Duo se aproximou até encostar no membro excitado de Heero.

- Se eu não estiver fazendo direito me avise, Hee-chan. – disse Duo lambendo a cabeça do membro de Heero, fazendo o outro soltar um gemido. Duo lambeu a cabeça até a base, fazendo Heero delirar.Duo logo colocou-o por inteiro dentro da sua boca, repetindo os mesmos movimentos que Heero fez. Duo tirou o membro de Heero da boca e perguntou.

- Hee-love, estou fazendo direito? – Duo pergunta malicioso. – você está gostando?

- Ahn.. hn.. hn... – Heero gemia cada vez mais, era impossível não gostar daquilo.

- Isso responde minha pergunta. – disse Duo voltando a fazer as carícias no membro de Heero, fazendo o moreno logo ejacular no boca dos olhos violetas.

- Ahhhhh! – Heero estava acabado, Duo era muito bom nisso, apesar da inexperiência. Duo saiu de perto de Heero e mergulhou na água, só deixando alguns fios castanho-dourados se misturarem com as pétalas das flores, o que dava uma visão incrível quando os olhos de Duo apareceram de novo, graças às velas.

- Você é muito gostoso, Heero. – Duo disse quando Heero voltou para a água. Ele foi até Duo e o beijou.

- Você também, koi! – eles ficaram lá se beijando – Agora, vou te mostrar o melhor de tudo, meu amorzinho. – Heero deu um mergulho e agarrou Duo por trás e se vê enfiando três dedos na boca de seu amado. Duo não entendeu muito o recado, mas chupou os dedos de seu amado. Heero, de surpresa, tira os dedos da boca de Duo e introduz um dedo na entrada apertada.

- Ah... Hee-chan... Hee... Ahhh – Duo não estava agüentando a dor de ser penetrado, mas a dor que sentia, se transformava aos poucos em prazer. E um dos motivos para Duo agüentar, era porque ele queria ter seu filho.

Heero ao ver que seu amante tinha se acostumado com a dor, introduziu mais um dedo.

- Ahh, Hee-chan.. por que tantos? – Duo estava indignado! Heero havia lhe introduzido dois dedos, com esse o terceiro. – Ahh... ann...

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Isso é para sua segurança. Você confia em mim? – Heero perguntou com uma voz angelical. Duo era extremamente apertado, até mesmo seus dedos estavam sendo dificultados.

- É claro, meu... ah... amor! – Duo se vira e dá um beijo em Heero. Heero friccionou os dedos dentro de Duo, tocando sua próstata, fazendo-o gritar.

- AHHHH! Hee-chan... você é mal... é assim que eu gosto... hn... você é tão romântico... muito obrigado por me encorajar. Meu Hee-love.

- Duo, eu te mo, e isso é só uma das coisas boas que eu posso te dar.

- Hee-love... eu quero você dentro de mim. – Duo falava com uma carinha de anjo inocente.

Heero atendeu o pedido de Duo e tirou seus dedos, dando espaço para seu membro rígido.

- Ahhh... hn... ahh... – a dor se tornou presente quando Heero começou a penetrar Duo com seu membro rígido.

Heero entrou devagar em Duo, tentando vencer a resistência do anel apertado. Heero finalmente conseguiu penetrar Duo um pouco, colocando a cabeça de seu membro dentro de Duo.

- Heero, isso dói. – Duo reclamava ao sentir a dor insuportável da penetração.

- Você quer que eu pare? – Heero perguntou, parando por um momento as investidas.

- NÃO! – Duo falou alto, surpreendo Heero. Se Heero parasse, ele não seria capaz de demonstrar seu amor, nem ter seu filho. – Tenho certeza de que com você ao meu lado, eu vou conseguir, Heero. Quero provar que te amo, meu Hee-love.

Heero continuou a lenta penetração, agora muito mais lenta que antes, afinal, não queria machucar seu Duo.

Duo finalmente estava conseguindo ver o prazer atrás de toda aquela dor, agora que Heero estava mais lento, o prazer era evidente. Heero entrou todo em Duo e esperou um pouco para que Duo pudesse se acostumar.

- Heero, pode continuar. Não estou mais sentindo dor. – Duo disse sorrindo. – Vamos, Hee-chan.

Heero, agora mais confiante de que Duo não sentia mais dor, começou com as estocadas novamente, lento e pouco a pouco, aumentando a velocidade, conforme seu amante respondia.

- Hn... hn... ahh... – Duo gemia tão alto que até as pessoas que moravam na praia conseguiriam ouvir.

Heero, ao ouvir os gemidos, começou com as estocadas, fazendo Duo gemer mais alto e se mover com ele. Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, não estavam fazendo simples sexo, estavam fazendo amor.

- He... Hee... chan... – Heero ficava louco com os sons dos gemidos de seu amado.

Heero começou a estimular Duo para que ele sentisse mais prazer. Heero segurou o membro de Duo e começou a massagea-lo com a ponta dos dedos.

- Sim... mais... mais forte... – Duo gemeu e pediu para Heero aumentar a velocidade e a força das estocadas, ao sentir o segundo orgasmo se aproximando.

Os dois gemeram juntos ao sentirem seus corpos receberem ondas de choques por causa do orgasmo.

Em uma última estocada, Heero preenche Duo com seu sêmen. E duo, ao se sentir preenchido, goza nas mãos de Heero.

- Hee-love, ai shiteru. Eu nunca... eu nunca havia amado tanto assim. – Duo estava ofegante, sua respiração muito acelerada, ambos estavam cansados depois do grande esforço.

- Duo, eu te amo – Heero estava quase debruçado sobre as rochas da fonte para agüentar tal cansaço.

Ambos saem da fonte para se lavar, afinal, aquela água estava imunda, cheia de sangue, da penetração, e sêmen.

- Uh, a água ficou um nojo. – Duo disse se sentando em uma das pedras.

- Tem razão. – Heero diz se sentando ao lado de Duo, e o abraçando. – mas isso logo seca.

- Espero! – Duo disse colocando a cabeça no ombro de Heero, até que esse se levanta e começa a se vestir.

- Vamos, Duo. – Heero já estava completamente vestido.

- Hum... – Duo ficou em silêncio, vermelho. – sabe o que é? É que eu não consigo... mexer muito a região do quadril. Estou com dores horríveis... me ajuda, Hee-chan. – Duo fez uma carinha de anjo.

- Desculpa, Duo. – Heero se desculpa para Duo e o pega em seu colo. – Eu te levo. – Heero não se importou com as roupas de Duo, e levou-o para casa sem roupas, já que Duo morava perto, então não tinha problemas.

- Hee-chan, minhas roupas. Eu estou com frio. – Duo se encolheu no colo de Heero, buscando calor. Heero fazia de tudo para deixá-lo quentinho e o trouxe mais para perto de si com as mãos. Carregar Duo era muito fácil, ele era extremamente leve. Os cabelos compridos de Duo cobriam todo o seu corpo, fazendo as pessoas de longe enxergarem apenas um garoto carregando a namorada até em casa.

Ao chegarem em casa, Heero sobe para o banheiro com Duo no colo, afinal, eles estavam urgentemente precisando de um banho.

Heero encheu a banheira e colocou Duo lá dentro, entrando logo em seguida.

- Não se preocupe, Duo, agora eu vou te dar um banho e um remédio para a dor e você vai ficar deitado no sofá.

- No sofá? – Duo pergunta brincando com a água.

- Eu quero ver você. – Heero disse ensaboando Duo da cabeça aos pés. – Se você ficar deitado na cama eu não vou poder te cuidar lá da cozinha.

- Ahn... Hee-chan, você é tão romântico. – Duo se derretia como manteiga no fogo no colo de Heero. (N/A: --V horrível, precisa nem dizer)

- Só com você, Duo. – eles se beijaram apaixonadamente dentro da banheira.

Depois que eles saíram do banho, Heero enrolou Duo em um roupão e o deitou no sofá.

- O que você gostaria de comer, Duo? – Heero pergunta da cozinha. Dava para ver perfeitamente seu amado cansado jogado no sofá.

- Doce, eu quero comer doce. – Duo diz brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava solto. – o que você vai fazer, Hee-chan?

- Jantar. Está com fome? – Heero disse enquanto cozinhava, graças ao balcão que dava uma vista perfeita de Duo.

- Claro, mas eu também quero doce, Hee-chan! – Duo disse se sentando no sofá. – Faz chocolate para mim? – Duo diz com uma carinha fofa. – Por favor!

- Duo, se você comer chocolate agora, não vai querer jantar. Estou preparando uma coisa muito especial para nós.

- O quê? O quê? Diz, Heero. – Duo fala, ficando de quatro no sofá.

- Eu digo se você comer tudo e esquecer o chocolate por enquanto. Você precisa se alimentar bem, ainda mais nesse estado fudido que você está.

- Fudido literalmente, porra, Heero, você poderia ter avisado que era grande.

- ... – Heero ignorou e continuou cozinhando. Algum tempo depois, o jantar estava pronto e Duo já estava vestido adequadamente.

- Finalmente, né? Eu estou faminto. O que foi que você preparou de especial para nós?

- Hum... gosta de lasanha? – Heero falou enquanto abraçava Duo, por trás.

- AHHHHH! LASANHA! É meu tipo de massa favorita. HEE-LOVE! EU TE AMO!

CONTINUA...

E aí, o que acharam deste capítulo? Meio tosko, né?

hehehehe, gomem. Não tive culpa. E caso se perguntem onde tiramos esse negócio do Duo amar lasanha, é que eu e a Sweet Angel amamos lasanha .

Liga não, sou idiota mesmo. Quero comentários, não dura nem dois minutos, num pode ser tão difícil assim.

Me mandem e-mails, reviews ou me adicionem no msn: b (underline) yaoi (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com.

Eu odeio a formatação desse site.

Povo, lembrem-se, o pessoal de Manaus, tem Anime Jungle dia 4 e 5 na UTAM, to esperando.

Tchau! 


	8. Chapter 6

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Sweetencore & Sweet Angel Pares: 1x2; 3+4; 5x13; "3+2" (Não se preocupe, nós não endoidamos)  
Gênero: MPREG/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Death Fic/ U.A./ OOC Disclaimers: Gundam Wing não nos pertence, se fosse assim, seria yaoi, Trowa e Quatre iriam morar juntos, WuFei ficaria com Treize, Heero e Duo ficariam juntos até o fim da eternidade e a vaca da Relena não existiria.

"Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lembrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Capítulo 6 – Prova de Amor

(Em casa...)

- VOCÊ OUVIU BEM? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME CONTRARIAR! NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM! VOCÊ QUER QUE SEU FILHO NÃO NASÇA NORMAL? – WuFei gritava.

- ... – Treize... coitadinho... agora teria que sofrer nas mãos de WuFei. – WuFeiiiiii. Fei-chan... Dá para calar a boca... ahn... só um pouquinho?

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MANDANDO CALAR A BOCA? Você não me respeita, Treize. VOCÊ VIVE BRIGANDO COMIGO. VOCÊ, VOCÊ, VOCÊ. É SEMPRE VOCÊ E MAIS NINGUÉM. EU NÃO ESTAVA FALANDO NADA, NÃO DISSE UMA PALAVRA E VOCÊ MANDA EU CALAR A BOCA.

- (V) "Será que eu vou ter que agüentar esse aí durante três meses?" – Treize ficou confuso, estressado, mas não podia magoar seu amado! – Wuuu-channn.

- ... – WuFei pára de chorar e abraça o pescoço de Treize. – Hn.. Ze-chan... sabe, eu estou com uma vontade louca de ir para o quarto, deitar naquela cama com você e ficar a noite toda inteira... sem roupas. – WuFei disse lambendo a orelha de Treize.

- "Nani?" – Treize se assustou com a rápida mudança de personalidade, mas não ligou muito pois nunca na vida ele recusaria um convite daqueles. – Então... O que estamos esperando? – Treize pega WuFei no colo e o leva para a cama.

2 semanas depois...

(10 de outubro 9:30 AM)

Duo saía da sala do seu médico com uma cara muito feliz, indo em direção à saída do hospital, chegou até a porta e saiu sorrindo.

Treize estava passando por ali quando viu Duo, ele teria tirado uma licença, mas não era fácil agüentar WuFei naquele estado, era difícil passar de melancólico para necessitado de sexo. Treize pensava o que tinha acontecido com Duo ali no hospital para ele ter saído assim, tão feliz. Então ele foi para a recepção, a fim de ver onde Duo foi consultado.

Recebeu o nome de um dos médicos que trabalhava com ele e entra em seu consultório.

- Com licença, Ayame. – Treize entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ah! Olá, Treize. Quanto tempo nós não conversamos. Gostaria de alguma coisa? Conselhos sobre a gravidez? – Um homem de mais ou menos 26 anos, da altura de Treize, olhos meio alaranjados e um corpo de dar invejas em muitos (Exceto os G-boys é claro, especialmente o Duo), estava sentado atrás de uma mesa, extremamente organizada.

- Também... duas semanas atrás ele começou a gritar comigo, depois começou a chorar, e em seguida me arrastou para a cama e nós fizemos sexo até de manhã. – disse Treize esquecendo totalmente o que tinha ido fazer lá.

- ... –Ayame tinha ficado pasmo com a história que acabara de ouvir. – er... bem... isso é normal, Treize, você, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se acostuma com isso!

- Certo, ontem a noite quando eu cheguei em casa, ele disse que eu não prestava atenção nele, que eu vivia fora, no maldito hospital e depois foi para o banheiro vomitar.

- Hn... você tem que cuidar disso, Treize! Tem que fazer ele se alimentar direito e não deixar ele irritado. Lembre-se que você é o responsável por cada dor dele.

- Mas eu... eu... eu não fiz nada, como posso ser o responsável pela dor dele?

- Bom, aí eu já não garanto nada. Foi você que penetrou ele, que deixou ele preso, que engravidou... Mas isso passa em três meses.

- Pelo menos um mês eu já agüentei um mês, mais dois não vão fazer diferença. – Treize disse para Ayame enquanto limpava um pouco de poeira de seu jaleco.

- Fazer o quê, né? Mais alguma coisa? Dúvidas? – Ayame tinha certeza de que Treize não tinha ido lá só para falar sobre a gravidez!

- Não! Só isso. – Ayame acenou para Treize, soltando um sorriso e Treize se dirigiu para a porta da sala. Já estava na metade do corredor, quando se lembrou o que tinha ido fazer lá. Voltou para a sala. – Eu não vim aqui para falar do Fei, eu vim aqui para falar do seu último paciente. (N/As: Como ele é baka).

- "Eu sabia! Com essa gravidez ele está sofrendo de perda de memória recente, e olha que nem é ele que está gravido!" O que quer saber sobre... –Ayame pega alguns papéis de seus pacientes e confere o nome. – Duo Maxwell!

- Eu queria saber o que ele veio fazer aqui! É que ele é namorado de um amigo meu. – Treize foi até a mesa e tentou espiar a ficha de Duo.

- Hn... Duo Maxwell, ele veio aqui uma semana atrás para fazer um teste de gravidez que deu positivo e então uma vez por semana ele vem aqui, assim como o WuFei, para fazer o pré natal.

- O Duo... gravido? – Treize colocou as mãos na testa. – Como é que eu não soube disso?

- Isso você não deve perguntar para mim. Eu também achei estranho ninguém vir aqui com ele.

- Hn. Será que o Fei sabe disso? – Treize agradece à Ayame e sai da sala.

(10:30 AM)

- Alô! Wu-chan? – Treize liga para seu amado para lhe contar as novidades.

- Treize? Ahhh! Nyaaaa! Estou com tanta saudade. Volta para casa, koi. Vamos ficar a noite juntinhos!

- Hn. Ahh! Claro meu amor, mas...

- Mas? O quê? Você vai me deixar? Você não me ama mais1? Eu sabia... você só gosta de mim quando eu estou de quatro numa cama com você metendo em mim, né?

- NANI? Não, Wu-chan, não é isso, é que eu, bom... eu tenho uma novidade para você.

- Qual? Você se casou com outro, não foi? Você me largou gravido e se casou com outro, né?

- NÃO, meu amorzinho, você sabe que eu te amo e que eu nunca te deixaria. A notícia é... você sabia que o Duo está gravido?

- Então você engravidou o Duo, né? você me largou para ficar com o Duo! – podia-se notar claramente o choro de WuFei pelo telefone.

- Não! Não, meu amor! Eu te amo! Eu nunca faria isso com você! Duo está gravido do Heero.

- Kyaaa! Felicidades aos dois! Mas ninguém me avisou de nada!

- Ninguém me avisou também, eu fiquei sabendo hoje, pelo médico que estava fazendo o pré-natal dele!

- Você tá me traindo com o médico, também? Eu tô com dor de cabeça de tanto chifre.

- Wu..chan... Eu nunca te chifrei, meu amor. Não tô te traindo, é apenas o médico que te examinou.

- Tudo bem. Então faz o seguinte. Liga para o Duo para confirmar isso. – WuFei nem esperou a resposta e desligou o telefone.

- Tá bom, meu a... ... que vácuo.

(10:50 AM)

- Duo? Oi, é o Treize. – Treize estava no telefone com Duo, queria confirmar aquilo e era agora.

- Ah! Oi, Treize. – Duo respondia, feliz por estar falando com seu amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo enjoado.

- Duo... você veio ao hospital hoje? O que veio fazer aqui? – Treize disso, indo até sua cadeira giratória e se sentando pesadamente nesta.

- Er... hn... bem... eu fui me consultar para... é que eu não passei muito bem esses últimos dias.

- Mesmo? Dor de estômago? – Treize perguntou olhando pela janela às suas costas.

- Er... é, mas... como você sabe?

- Suspeitei... mas sabe, acredito que sua dor de estômago não vá melhorar. Pelo o que eu saiba, o Dr. Ayame cuida da gravidez masculina.

- Treize? Como você sabe que eu...?

- Andei fuçando por aí. Me diga uma coisa. O Heero sabe sobre a sua gravidez?

- Bem, não! Ele pensa que eu sou SRM-! Eu não quero que ele saiba, não ainda.

- E por quê não quer que ele saiba? Essa é uma ótima notícia.

- Se ele soubesse que eu era SRM, ele iria querer usar camisinha, eu acho, e assim eu não ia ter meu bebê, ou minha prova de amor.

- Duo! a coisa que Heero mais quer é ter um filho com você, por quê não conta?

- Eu vou fazer isso, mas por favor, não conta para ninguém.

- Bom, o WuFei sabe... tem algum problema? – Treize disse se preparando para desligar o telefone, já que um garotinho entrou chorando na sala, junto com sua mãe. Seu provável paciente.

- Claro que não! Só diga para ele não contar. Er... tem alguém chorando aí?

- Geralmente eu diria que é o WuFei, mas é o meu paciente. – disse, sorrindo calmamente para a mãe do garoto.

- Hn. Então quer dizer que você vai desligar o telefone na minha cara, eu, Duo Maxwell, seu amigão, para conversar com um pirralho?

- Certo, WuFei II., eu realmente vou, mas se você quiser, o WuFei está em casa, vocês podem ficar gritando um com o outro o quanto eu não presto.

- BUÁÁÁ! Como você pode ser assim? – E desliga o telefone na cara de Treize. – Tudo bem, eu te ligo de... ... segundo vácuo! Eu mereço.

(11:00 PM)

- Trowa! Por quê você não me dá uma chance? – o loirinho chorava em sua casa, deitado no sofá, com grandes e grossas lágrimas caindo por seu rosto delicado e alvo. – Será que você não entende que eu te amo? É isso mesmo, Trowa. Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru. – Quatre estava ficando louco, estava gritando e chorando alto. E isso só tinha um nome: amor. – Você é tão idiota. Não vê que o Duo nunca vai te amar? Ao contrário de mim, que te amei a vida inteira e vou te amar até a minha morte.

(15 de outubro 8:30 PM)

- Duo! Vem jantar! – Heero chama da cozinha para Duo no quarto. – O jantar está servido. Fiz a macarronada que você gosta.

- Já estou indo, Hee-chan. – Duo veio correndo e se sentou em um pulo na cadeira na frente de Heero.

- O quê...? quer dizer, quanto você vai comer, meu amor? – pergunta Heero até agora com um sorriso no rosto! Sabia que Duo amava sua comida e sempre comia demais.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Você está insinuando que eu como demais? – Duo disse, se levantando com raiva.

- Mas, Duo! É porque come muito, mesmo! Até parece que eu menti. Você mesmo sabe disso!

- Você está dizendo que eu estou gordo? – Duo disse, olhando Heero com um olhar "omae o korosu!"

- Amor! eu nunca disse isso! Você não poderia estar em melhor forma! Mas é que você sempre come demais!

Duo iria gritar com Heero, mas sentiu um enjôo muito grande e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

- Duo! Duo! – Heero sai correndo atrás de seu americano. – Meu amor! O que está acontecendo com você? – Duo se sentou no chão do banheiro depois de vomitar, abraçou suas pernas e começou a chorar.

- Duo! você vomitou! O que está acontecendo com você? Anda estressado, e vomitando desse jeito. – Heero chega no banheiro e vê o estado de Duo. Se abaixa até ficar na altura dele e o olha com confusão e ternura misturados.

- Nada! Não está acontecendo nada demais! – Duo disse, desviando o rosto quando Heero fez menção de tocá-lo.

- Por quê está assim, Duo? Nesses últimos dias você sempre está enjoado, estressado. Eu não gosto disso! Preciso te levar ao médico.

- NÃO! EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU ESTOU BEM! POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO ME ENTENDE? – Duo grita, enquanto lágrimas, que ele tentava segurar, caíam de seus olhos.

- Duo! Já chega! Será que você não vê que eu só quero o melhor para você? Duo... Duo-baby!

- SE VOCÊ QUER O MELHOR PARA MIM, ENTÃO ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

- NÃO POSSO, DUO! você está mal. Tenho que cuidar de você! Duo... nós... somos namorados. O que custa contar para mim o que está acontecendo? Ou pelo menos me deixe te dar um remédio. Ao menos cuidar de você!

- VOCÊ QUER SABER O QUE TEM DE ERRADO COMIGO? EU ESTOU ESPERANDO UM MALDITO FILHO SEU! É ISSO O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO. – Duo grita alto o suficiente para que até os vizinhos pudessem ouvir.

- ... – Heero não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Duo? Gravido? Mas ele não era SRM–? Heero, depois de sair de seu estado de choque, beija Duo totalmente apaixonado. – Duo! Isso é a melhor notícia que eu já recebi na minha vida! Mas como você...

- Eu menti. Eu sou SRM! Eu menti porque se eu dissesse que eu era positivo, você iria usar camisinha! E eu não poderia provar meu amor, nem ter meu filho seu. – Duo disse, se derretendo em lágrimas.

- Duo. Naquele momento, mesmo sendo sua primeira vez, eu, eu queria um filho seu meu amor! Isso era o que eu mais queria! Depois de você, claro. Agora, por favor, me deixe cuidar de você!

- Você jura que quer esse filho? – Duo perguntou, enxugando de seus olhos, as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Você tá brincando, né? duo, eu quero esse filho tanto quanto você quer! Ele é a prova de nosso amor.

- Heero! – Duo abraçou Heero e começou a chorar de felicidade em seu ombro.

- Vamos, meu amorzinho. – ele pega Duo no colo. – Vamos jantar? Você tem que alimentar nosso filho. – E leva Duo até a mesa servida! – Sente que eu vou esquentar nossa comida. A gente ficou tanto tempo lá que a comida esfriou.

(9:00 PM)

- Você finalmente apareceu. – Zechs falava para a figura à sua frente.

- O que você esperava? Eu preciso, Zechs... essa é a hora... amanhã, no seu novo encontro com Heero, eu vou aparecer. Eu vou esperar a hora certa, vou dar um tempo para os negócios de vocês, afinal, quando eu aparecer, você não vai mais vê-lo por um bom tempo.

- Entendi, minha querida irmã.

- É bom mesmo. Relena Peacecraft não aceita derrotas.

(16 de outubro 8:00 AM)

- Você realmente vai ficar bem, indo sozinho? – Heero disse quando chegaram na porta do hospital.

- É claro, Hee-love! Eu vou! Isso é rápido, e depois eu vou me encontrar com você e com Zechs!

- Então, pelo menos me deixe te levar até a sala do médico. Zechs pode esperar.

- Hn... é melhor você ir logo, anda, Hee-chan.

- Tudo bem, então tome cuidado. Não fale com estranhos, vá direto daqui para o restaurante. Não responda perguntas inconvenientes e não pegue carona com estranhos.

- Heero... você parece minha mãe.

- Hn. Eu não sei se isso é um elogio ou um insulto, mas eu vou deixar ir para sua consulta em paz. – Heero disse e beijou Duo.

- Tchau, amor!

Heero chegou até o restaurante em que Zechs o esperava e sentou-se.

- Bom dia, Zechs!

- Bom dia, Heero! E então? Você quer mesmo se casar? Você é tão jovem. Tem a vida pela frente.

- Eu já falei, Zechs, eu vou me casar com Duo, principalmente agora, que o Duo está gravido.

- O que? Nossa! Er... parabéns. Mas, voltando ao assunto.

- Sim, como vão as coisas sobre o casamento? – Heero disse, pedindo à garçonete um suco de laranja.

- Já terminei todos os papéis, só falta mesmo o casamento.

- Certo. E quanto ao...

De longe, dois olhos com um brilho maligno e determinado observaram os dois sentados à mesa durante longos quarenta minutos. De supetão ela se levantou, indo em direção à mesa: "É agora".

- Hee... – Relena iria gritar, mas se vê interrompida por um voz apaixonada.

- HEERO! NOSSA FILHINHA VAI EXTREMAMENTE BEM! – Duo diz, enquanto pulava no colo de Heero e o beijava.

- Que bom, meu amor! Filha, você disse? – Que surpresa Heero teve ao saber que seu filho era uma linda e maravilhosa garotinha, apesar de querer um menino.

- Essa foi a melhor notícia que eu recebi, hoje! – Duo disse, beijando Heero mais uma vez.

- Bom dia, Heero! Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? – Relena finalmente se manifesta. – Que bom saber que você vai ter uma filha! Sua mulher é muito bonita também, você tem bom gosto. – Relena blefou. Odiou a notícia de que Heero era comprometido. Odiou o fato de que ele iria ter uma criança com alguma vadia. Queria mais é que a mulher dele se afogasse e a criança também.

- Heero. Quem é ela? – Duo perguntou fazendo biquinho e colocando um dedo na boca.

- Humpf! Quem é você? Eu te conheço ou alguma coisa assim?

- Ahn? Sou eu, Heero, Relena. – ela disse, tomando a liberdade de se sentar em um cadeira.

- Quem? Você tem certeza de que está falando com a pessoa certa?

- Hee-love? Quem é essa garota? Você acha que ela está bêbada ou não bate muito bem da cabeça? Ela tem cara de doida! – Duo falou bem baixinho, só para Heero ouvir. Se ajeitou mais no colo de Heero e pôs-se a olhar a garota.

- Eu não sei, não. Vamos embora daqui! Obrigado, Zechs.

- Espere, Heero. Você realmente não se lembra de mim? – ela se levantou da cadeira e agarrou o braço de Heero. – Sou eu, Relena, sua colega de classe.

- Agora que você falou. Tinha uma garota chata que não largava do meu pé, era nojenta, irritante e tinha a sua cara!

- Heero! Acho que você não deveria falar assim com ela. – Duo disse, parando Heero.

- Vamos embora logo, Duo. Relena, fique sabendo que Duo, O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA, É HOMEM! – Heero pôs-se a andar para fora do restaurante, junto com Duo, deixando Relena estática, caindo dura na cadeira.

- Se ferrou! – Zechs falou, se levantando e indo embora, deixando a irmã ali.

(2:00 PM)

- Mas, Treize... – WuFei dizia para o noivo. – eu não gostei desse!

- Wu-chan. Takashi é um nome lindo. E Kagura também.

- Hn, Ze-chan.. eu não gostei desse. – WuFei grudou no pescoço de Treize com um sorriso sensual, tentando convencer o marido. – que tal escolhermos outro nome? – passou o dedo no peito de Treize.

- Hn. E que tal... – Treize se segurava para não agarrar WuFei, ali mesmo no sofá. O moreno continuava a atiçá-lo. – Yuki e Mizuki?

- Que tal Tenshi e Mei? Combina bem com nosso casal. – passou a mão pela barriga que estava ligeiramente maior.

- Hn. Ahh, meu amor. Realmente, Tenshi e Mei são ótimos.

- Então está decidido... e que tal agora nós irmos para o quarto? – WuFei disse, passando o dedo pelo peito de Treize.

- Vamos logo!

CONTINUA...

1 Esse jeitinho me lembrou de alguém, mesmo que não seja a mesma frase, era a mesma coisa. Espero que o tosko de quem eu esteja falando esteja lendo isso se toque, porque é realmente muito estressante ser acordada às duas da manhã pelo telefone tocando só para ouvi-lo perguntar "Você me odeia? Por quê você me odeia? Você não gosta mais de mim?", apesar de que é divertido, e muito. Huas huas huas. Te vejo no Anime Jungle, Akira.

Primeiro, antes de mais nada, eu quero dizer que eu fiquei - extremamente - desapontada no último capítulo, eu não tinha recebido nenhuma review. E disse a mim mesma que só iria publicar se recebesse alguma review, nem que fosse reclamando do atraso. Então povo que gosta dessa fic, agradeçam à Ayame Yuy. POrque se não fosse ela, eu ainda estaria esperando review. Posso parecer dura, mas tomem cuidado, que dessa vez eu não vá ser tão tolerante assim.

Ok, eu realmente perdi a noção do tempo, eu nem sei se o último capítulo que eu publiquei foi na semana passada, ou no ano passado, espero que seja a primeira opção. Esse capítulo tá meio nonsense, mas eu não pudi fazer nada.

Taí o MPREG de 1x2. A vca da Relena realmente teve o que merecia, mesmo que um pocu, ela foi humilhada publicamente. HAHAHAHAHAHAH sorriso maquiavélico.

Uma última coisa. Será que tem alguma ficwriter em Manaus? É que eu e a Blood ears 34 só conhecemos duas: eu e ela, e isso é triste! Então, se tem alguém que more nessa cidade, fala, eu vou ficar muito feliz.

Lembrando, o povo de Manaus, que tem Anime Jungle Party dia 4 e 5 de fevereiro, na UTAM, perto do shopping. 


	9. Chapter 7

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Sweetencore & Sweet Angel Pares: 1x2; 3+4; 5x13; "3+2" (Não se preocupe, nós não endoidamos)  
Gênero: MPREG/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Death Fic/ U.A./ OOC Disclaimers: Gundam Wing não nos pertence, se fosse assim, seria yaoi, Trowa e Quatre iriam morar juntos, WuFei ficaria com Treize, Heero e Duo ficariam juntos até o fim da eternidade e a vaca da Relena não existiria.

"Não interessa como, mas por favor, venha para meu lado e vamos lembrar até hoje à noite, aqueles lábios carmins... nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel"  
(Hiromi Go)

Capítulo 7 – A Hora da Festa!

(5:00 PM)

Trowa estava caminhando na praia, parou um pouco, pensando, e seguiu com sua caminhada. Passou pela frente da casa de Duo. Não era uma coincidência. Ele passava por lá quase todo dia, e nas raras vezes que via Duo, ele estava com Heero.

Trowa se aproximou, lentamente, da janela, vendo a cena que acontecia lá dentro. Duo estava sentado no sofá, com Heero ajoelhado no chão, entre suas pernas, com o ouvido encostado em sua barriga. Ao mesmo tempo que acariciava lentamente a coxa do americano, em um gesto carinhoso.

No início estranhou, mas seu cérebro começou a funcionar. Então era isso. Duo estava grávido... e de Heero... ele não foi capaz de consumir seu com Duo, mas Heero foi.

Parou mais uma vez, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Tomou sua decisão. Ia visitar Duo, se não podia tê-lo como marido, iria tê-lo como amigo.

Bateu levemente na porta de Duo e viu pela janela Heero se levantar e abrir a porta.

- Trowa? – Duo e Heero perguntaram ao vê-lo parado na porta.

- O que você faz por aqui? – pergunta Heero incrédulo. – Perdendo tempo, eu espero...

- Espere. Entre Trowa! Vamos conversar lá dentro. – disse Duo, fazendo o moreno entrar. (1

- Duo, vocês não estavam brigados? – Heero não acreditou no que ouviu. Depois de tudo, Duo chama Trowa para conversar.

- É, mas eu não... – Duo se calou ao ver a mão de Trowa sinalizando para que se calasse, queria falar algo.

- Bom, Duo! eu vou confiar em você! Vou para o quarto! Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, AMOR! – Heero falou, frisando a palavra "amor".

- Certo, Hee-love. – Heero se levantou e foi para o quarto. – Ok, o que você quer conversar?2)

- Bem... er... bom, eu queria... te pedir desculpas, Duo! – com um simples piscar de olhos, lágrimas foram derramadas pelo rosto de Trowa. – Me desculpe, Duo! eu não devia ter feito o que eu fiz... com você!

- Você está falando do fato de você só me usar para esquecer alguém, querer casar comigo sem me amar e fazer com que eu sofresse? – Duo diz, sarcástico.

- É... mas, Duo quero que saiba que eu realmente te amo! – Trowa responde super envergonhado. Afinal, Duo sempre achara que ele não o amava, e ele apenas disse aquilo quando Duo já tinha seguido em frente.

- Se era só isso que tinha para falar, pode se retirar. – Disse Duo, apontando, com um gesto de mão, a porta.

- Mas... Duo! – Trowa aumenta o tom de voz. – Eu ainda... nós ainda... podemos ser amigos... não podemos? – Duo sorri carinhosamente, vai até Trowa e o abraça.

- É claro! Era uma das coisas que eu mais queria, que nós voltássemos a ser amigos!

- Obrigado, Duo. – Trowa retribuiu gentilmente o abraço, sentindo seu corpo se aquecer. – prometo que não vou vacilar como amigo! ... Duo? – Duo se larga do abraço e olha para Trowa, claro sinal para que prosseguisse. – Você... está grávido?

- Ah! Er... bem... sim... o Hee-chan e eu... nós... – Duo fica totalmente sem jeito e começa a brincar com seus dedos.

- Hn. Já entendi. Espero que seu filho e vocês sejam muito felizes! – Trowa dá um sorriso sincero para seu amigo.

- Filha! Eu estou esperando uma garotinha. – Duo disse, abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Que bom! Então... espero que sua filha seja feliz. – Duo sorriu e abraça Trowa novamente, sentando logo em seguida no chão. – Bom! Então agora eu acho que já posso ir embora. Fico mais feliz sabendo que agora somos amigos.

- NÃO! – Duo diz, se levantando. – Vamos pedir uma pizza, vamos chamar o Heero e o pessoal e varar a noite.

- "Como Duo nesse estado pode pensar em festa?"

- HEERO! – Duo saiu subindo as escadas animadamente. – HEERO! – Heero odiava quando Duo chamava-o seu nome pela casa. Indignado, ele saiu do quarto e esperou na porta.

- O que foi, Duo?

- Pizza... pizza... pizza... vamos pedir pizza! Vamos chamar o Qat, o Fei, o Treize e quem sabe o... – Duo ia continuar, mas foi interrompido.

- Zechs! Nós vamos chamar o Zechs! Ótima idéia, Duo! – Heero fala, deixando Duo confuso, sorri e avança para cima dele, prendendo sua cintura entre seus braços antes de beijá-lo voluptuosamente.

- Mas eu não... – Duo nem terminou e Heero já estava no telefone.

- Certo, Zechs! Às oito aqui na casa do Duo!

- Ai ai ai! Hee-chan, continue chamando os outros que eu vou pedir as pizzas.

(6:30 PM)

- Foi o que eu disse, Relena! Festa na casa do Duo!

- Você está falando sério? Essa seria a chance perfeita para me infiltrar na vida deles.

- Ótimo, tudo combinado. Arme o plano e eu te pego às 7:30.

- Wu-chan! Wu-chan! – Treize procurava WuFei pela casa. O chinês tinha entrado em uma maré de infantilidade, tinha inventado de brincar de se esconder.

- Você não me pega! – WuFei sai debaixo da cama e corre para a cozinha – Hahahahahaha! (N/A: er... V, momento besteirol)

- Wu-chan! Eu estou cansado. Não dá para parar um pouco? – Treize disse, se apoiando no batente da porta.

- O que? – WuFei sai da cozinha com uma cara de "Você não me quer mais" – Você não quer brincar comigo porque você não me ama! BUÁÁÁÁÁ!

- Não é isso, Wu-chan. É que eu estou cansado, além disso... – Treize ia continuar, mas o telefone tocou e ele foi atender.

- Alô! – Treize atende o telefone ofegante, com a voz ligeiramente rouca pelo esforço que tinha feito! – Aqui é o... Treize.

- Está ofegante, né? O WuFei está bem ativo pelo que se vê. – Heero falava do outro lado da linha com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não pense besteiras, Heero! WuFei inventou agora que quer brincar de se esconder.

- Estão fazendo brincadeiras. Não acha que isso é muito pervertido? – Heero diz sarcástico.

- Eu não vou comentar nada, Heero! Mas, por quê você ligou? – Treize disse, se escorando na parede, ao lado do telefone.

- Ah, sim. O Duo também deu de ter um ataque e ele quer fazer uma festa agora. nós vamos pedir pizza e... bem... eu tenho uma coisa para dizer, será que você poderia vir até aqui?

- Ah, claro que sim! Que horas? – Treize disse, enquanto via WuFei se aproximando dele com um sorriso no rosto. Se apoiou no peito de Treize, abraçando seu pescoço. Logo Treize abraçava a cintura do chinês com uma das mãos, enquanto, que com a outra segurava o telefone.

- Oito horas, assim que vocês terminarem a "brincadeira" de vocês.

- Heero Yuy! – Treize advertiu, antes que Heero dissesse tchau e desligasse o telefone.

(7:52 PM)

- Hum... eu quero de mussarela, calabresa, portuguesa, eu também quero uma pizza doce(3) e as outras que eu já disse, e também vou querer...

- Duo! Calma! Para quê tanta pizza? São só sete pessoas! – Heero perde a paciência com Duo e toma o telefone delicadamente das mãos dele. – É melhor eu pedir!

- Hum... tudo bem, então eu quero de champinhon também. – disse Duo, contando tudo no dedo.

- Ótimo! Vai lá para a sala esperar os convidados e conversar com o Trowa, enquanto eu ligo para a pizzaria!

- Pede torta também? – Duo fez biquinho e seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

- Claro! Agora vai lá para baixo! Vai logo! – Heero estava anotando num papel as pizzas, enquanto discava o número da pizzaria.

- Certo, Hee-love! – Duo desceu as escadas correndo e se lembra de Trowa! – Trowa? Está com sede? – Duo pergunta se sentando no sofá na frente dele.

- Não! Não se preocupe! – Trowa disse, sorrindo! – Quem você chamou para essa festa, Duo?

- Só o povo: o advogado do Heero, o WuFei, o Treize e o Qat, óbvio!

- O Quatre também vem? – Trowa se preocupa, não iria conseguir olhar na cara do loirinho depois de tantos foras que deu!

- Yes, baby! Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Duo pergunta, se sentando no chão de novo.

- Nada, não aconteceu nada! É só que... – Trowa fica vermelho e começa a suar frio. – Não foi nada, esquece, Duo.

- Tudo bem, não adianta insistir com você, né? – a campainha toca e Duo vai atender, alguns momentos depois ele volta com WuFei e Treize agarradinhos um no outro.

- Oieeee! – grita WuFei agarrado no pescoço de Treize.

- Socorro! Duo! – Treize estava sendo enforcado pelo abraço que WuFei estava dando em volta de seu pescoço.

- Pessoal, vocês já conhecem o Trowa, né? – Duo pergunta indo chamar Heero. – Pessoal, fiquem a vontade, eu vou chamar o Hee-love. – Duo começou a subir as escadas, mas parou no meio do caminho, se virando para WuFei e Treize! – só não façam coisas indecentes, crianças!

- Trowa! Você por aqui? Conseguiu se acertar com o Duo? – pergunta WuFei.

- Wu-chan! Não pergunta isso! – Treize sussurrou no ouvido de WuFei. – Não está vendo a cara dele? Ele está triste porque Duo não é mais dele. – Treize sussurrou para WuFei, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos, e para falar a verdade, não estava muito longe daquilo.

- Não se preocupe, Treize! Eu e o Duo somos amigos agora! Eu estou preocupado com outra coisa! – Trowa diz, embora aquilo aquilo fosse apenas uma meia verdade! É claro que estava preocupado com Quatre, mas ainda amava Duo, e muito.

- Com o que? – WuFei pergunta, enquanto puxava Treize para se sentar.

- Er... bem, é que... – Trowa fica vermelho de novo.

- Wu-chan! Não pergunte esse tipo de coisa, é a vida pessoal dele, você não deve se intrometer, ou você quer ficar de castigo? (4)

- "Ficar de castigo? Que tipo de casal é esse?" Bem, gente, eu vou lá fora ver se alguém chegou.

- Ué, só falta o Quatre, por quê não fica aqui dentro? – Treize pergunta, mas Trowa já estava fora da casa.

- "Quatre, desculpe-me" – Trowa estava perdido em seus pensamentos, sobre um certo loirinho, na varanda da casa de Duo.

Quatre estava se aproximando da casa de Duo, quando avistou o moreno na varanda da casa de Duo.

- "Trowa! Como vou encará-lo? Não tem jeito. Vou assim mesmo!" Boa noite, Trowa!

- ... Boa noite, Quatre!... hum... como vai? – Trowa pergunta, acenando para o loiro que chegava cada vez mais perto.

- Tudo bem "eu acho"! E como você vai, Trowa? – Quatre pergunto, ainda um pouco inseguro diante do moreno.

- Estou bem! – Trowa olhou para Quatre um pouco, e estranhamente sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. E o teria feito, se não fosse por quatro rostos curiosos que observavam pelos painéis de vidro da porta.

- ... Vamos entrar, então! – Trowa diz, internamente decepcionado com os quatro, tanto que entrou na casa com vontade de matá-los. – O que vocês estavam olhando?

- Hum... sabe o que é? É que nós estávamos apostando quanto tempo nós podíamos ficar olhando pela janela. – disse Duo inventando a primeira desculpa que passou pela sua cabeça, que infelizmente, foi a pior que se poderia pensar.

- Sei! Bom, falta mais alguém? – Trowa tentava desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

- Falta o Zechs, mas ele sempre se atrasa. – Heero disse, indo colocar uma música.

- E é claro, a pessoa mais importante: o entregador de pizza. – Duo disse, pulando junto com WuFei. Todos estavam alegres, sentado no sofá, comemorando "alguma coisa" que Duo havia falado!

- Deve ser o Zechs! – Heero disse, se levantando, assim que a campainha soou pelos cômodos.

- Deve ser o entregador de pizza! – disse Duo, se levantando juntamente com Heero, indo até a porta.

Duo atendeu a porta e ficou pulando de alegria ao ver que era o entregador.

- Eu realmente não deveria ter me deixado levar por você, Duo! Com certeza, não devia. Com essa o meu contador vai acordar! – disse Heero ao ver as trinta e nove caixas de pizzas empilhadas do lado de fora.

Duo continuou pulando e foi pegando, devagar, as pizzas que lhe eram estendidas e saiu feliz para a sala de jantar, seguido pelos outros.

- Hee-chan, deu R$ 913,68(5), o cara tá esperando. – Duo desapareceu mais uma vez pela sala de jantar, levando as outras pizzas.

- Hn. Aceitam cartão de crédito? – Depois de pagar o entregador, e este ir embora, Heero estava pronto para voltar para dentro da casa, mas avistou Zechs, ao longe, vindo em sua direção... mas com uma garota aos eu lado. – Zechs? – Heero diz, ao ver Zechs parado, na frente da casa de Duo, com a garota!

- Heero! – a garota grita!

- "Essa não! Releka! Por quê ela está com ele!"

- Hee-love? O Zechs chegou? – Duo aparece na porta, se atirando em cima de Heero, mas pára quando vê R... – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu sou a convidada especial do Heero! – Relena diz, deixando Duo muito enciumado.

- Heero Yuy! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Duo pergunta, se agarrando no pescoço de Heero, para mostrar que Heero era só seu!

- Desculpe, Duo! Eu também não sei! E me lembro só de ter chamado o povo e o Zechs! Mas não tinha marcado com nenhuma p para a festa de hoje. – Heero diz, seguido de um beijo muito apaixonado em Duo, que seria capaz de ser visto de todos os ângulos, para Relena.

- Hee-chan! Eu vou querer uma explicação! Mas não agora, eu tô com fome e o WuFei tá de olho na minha pizza de chocolate.

- Vamos, entrem vocês! Lá dentro nós conversamos. – Heero libera Relena para a festa, e essa entrou rapidamente, olhando tudo ao seu redor, fazendo uma cara de nojo que só desfigurava mais o seu rosto fútil. – Mas não quero nenhuma gracinha na festa do meu amor!

- Nyaa! Vamos, Hee-love! – disse Duo, beijando Heero mais uma vez na frente de Relena. Relena não agüentava mais ver aquela cena!

- Parem com isso! Você não tem o mínimo direito de beijar MEU Heero! – Relena diz, já não agüentando mais.

- CALA A BOCA, RELEKA, OU VOCÊ ESTÁ FORA! – dizem em unissono.

- ... – eles entram e se dirigem para a sala de jantar, onde os outros quatro já estavam comendo.

- O WuFei começou a comer impacientemente, então nós achamos que não tinha problema! – disse Quatre um pouco corado.

- Tudo bem! Desde que não tenham comido toda a minha pizza de chocolate! – disse Duo, puxando Heero para se sentarem entre WuFei e Quatre.

- Bem, quase! Mas nós guardamos dois pedaços de pizza para vocês! – disse Treize, empurrando o prato em que as fatias se encontravam.

- O QUÊ? Só dois pedaços? Hee-chaaan! Pede mais! – Duo fazia biquinho e seus olhos brilhavam. Era necessário muito autocontrole para resistir à ele e não abraçá-lo imediatamente, e fazer tudo o que ele pedisse.

Enquanto a festa rolava, Relena avisou que a todos que iam embora, dizendo que estava insultada com Duo e Heero, e apenas se ouviu um resmungo de Heero, já que Duo havia roubado o seu pedaço de pizza.

Heero faz um pequeno sinal de alerta para Zechs, que entende tudo e fica a observar o que aconteceria.

- Bom, gente! – Heero se levanta da mesa cheia de pizzas de chocolate (Nem o Heero tinha controle suficiente para resistir à Duo). – Eu sei que isso não é uma festa formal, mas eu gostaria de fazer um pedido ao Duo! – Heero começa a suar frio. – Duo! Quer se casar comigo?

- Eu... eu... – Heero se ajoelhou na frente de Duo e segurou suas mãos. – eu... AH! HEE-LOVE! É claro que eu aceito. Que pergunta mais boba! – Duo se joga em cima de Heero, chorado de felicidade, para logo depois beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

- Duo! Isso é seu! – Heero diz, colocando um anel de noivado de ouro branco, com alguns diamantes ao redor e ao meio, uma grande rubi estrelado ao centro, que dava ao anel, toda a vivacidade, igual à Duo. – Duo! você está chorando! – Heero diz carinhosamente, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos violetas.

- É de felicidade! Ah! Heero. Eu te amo tanto. Tanto. – Duo disse, beijando Heero mais uma vez, deixando todos felizes, exceto Zechs. Ele sabia que aquilo ia dar errado. Tinha certeza de que Relena iria se vingar.

- Um brinde aos noivos! – propôs Treize, se levantando de sua cadeira com uma garrafa de champanhe que Quatre havia trazido do bar de Duo. Eles logo brindaram à felicidade dos noivos! Mal eles sabiam que aquela felicidade não iria durar tempo suficiente para que aquele momento ficasse na memória deles.

Heero colocou o copo vazio à sua frente e se vira para Duo, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

- Heero! – Duo percebe um gosto estranho na boca de Heero e então pegou seu copo e provou um pouco. – Isso tá com gosto estranho, Hee-chan! O que você estava bebendo?

- Conhaque. – Heero disse com um sorrisinho na boca, sabia que Duo desaprovava esse tipo de coisa.

- Heero! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para você não beber isso? – Duo disse, fazendo uma cara de mãe coruja, o que fez o resto do pessoal rir e Heero fechar a cara. – Se quiser beber, então beba algo mais fraco. – disse Duo emburrado, fazendo biquinho e cruzando os braços.

- Me desculpe, shinigami! – Duo logo foi sufocado por um beijo quente. Duo, apesar de desaprovar a atitude do noivo, correspondeu ao beijo calorosamente, passando os braços em volta do pescoço. O outro casal na mesa se sentiu tentado à fazer o mesmo e logo seus lábios estavam grudados apaixonadamente. Zechs saiu da sal em busca de ar.

Sobraram apenas Quatre e Trowa na mesa. Se olhavam de soslaio, nenhum deles se atrevia a dizer nada. A onda de sentimentos que estava passando por eles era quase insuportável.

Quatre já estava quase traumatizado de tanta rejeição, e Trowa estava dividido entre o amor de Duo e de Quatre. Só havia um problema em ficar com Quatre: ele amava mais Duo, e ele apenas desistia de algo quando via que não tinha mais chances, e para ele, as chances só acabariam quando Duo dissesse sim em frente a um padre.

Duo partiu o beijo com Heero e o encarou.

- Heero Yuy! Se você fizer isso de novo na minha frente, eu vou ter certeza de que você não vai mais para a cama comigo. – a afirmação de duo fez todos rirem, principalmente da cara de "eu não vou mais fazer isso de novo" de Heero.

- Claro, amor, não se preocupe. – ao dizer isso, Heero se sente tonto e cai da cadeira onde estava sentado – Ai, merda!

- Heero! Você está bem? – Quatre pergunta, enquanto Duo tentava saber o que estava acontecendo com Heero.

- Estou. Acho que foi o conhaque. – Heero disse se levantando e se apoiando na mesa.

- Viu! Eu falei! Agora você está aí, semi bêbado! – Heero cai novamente no chão. – Hn. Agora você levanta sozinho! – Duo reclamava.

- Pessoal, acho melhor irmos embora. Eles precisam se acertar. – disse Quatre se levantando e recolhendo seu prato. – além disso, o Heero está bêbado, talvez isso acabe com ele e Duo na cama.

- Hn. É, tem razão. – Trowa apoiou seu "amigo". – Vamos logo deixar eles em paz. – Trowa anda em direção à porta. – tchau para vocês, nos vemos depois.

- É, nós também estamos indo, né, Fei? – Treize disse puxando WuFei pelo corredor. – Tchaaau!

- Tchau! – disse WuFei seguindo seu noivo alegremente.

- Tchau, Heero, me ligue depois, para acertamos os restos dos negócios! – disse Zechs, saindo pela porta dos fundos.

Depois que todo mundo saiu, Duo e Heero começaram a falar.

- Heero! Poxa vida! Como você pode beber numa festa tão especial assim? – Duo faz um biquinho triste. – Me prometa que nunca mais fará isso!

- Claro, meu amor! – Heero boceja e se sente com muito sono, um sono tão intenso que não agüentou e subiu para seu quarto para não acabar dormindo na mesa.

- Não se preocupe, Hee-chan! Você deve estar bem cansado, vá dormir, que depois eu subo. Eu vou arrumar a bagunça.

- Certo, boa noite, shinigami! – Heero diz já no andar de cima.

- Bem, vamos arrumar essa bagunça! E que melhor maneira de arrumar isso além de comer tudo! – Duo diz se sentando na mesa.

CONTINUA...

Nyaaa! Ok, ok, antes que joguem pedras em mim eu digo porquê o atraso e o porquê de não ter outro capítulo aqui para compensar. É CULPA DA BLOOD TEARS 34 (Mas eu não lembro porquê, embora realmente a culpa foi dela) E DO FANFICTION!

A Blood que ficou de publicar para mim porque o fanfiction não estava abrindo a página para novas fanfictions nem novos capítulos. A partir daqui é que a história começa de verdade, todas as atribulações, o angst piora, a gravidez avança e o circo está armado.

Nyaa! Eu juro que na semana que vem vai ter dois capítulos para compensar o atraso desse. Esse capítulo já está pronto desde a semana passada, mas por causa de problemas técnicos na minha conta e na da Blood, a publicação se tornou temporariamente impossível.

Última coisa: povinho de Manaus, eu sei que volta e meia a gente encontra mato, animais selvagens, cipós, MAS ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE NÃO LEMOS FICS! TEMOS PC'S! logo, também temos a oportunidade de no mínimo dizer: "Ei! Eu moro aqui também, isso prova que nossa cidade tem pelo menos alguma civilização", então manifestem-se! Pelo amor de Deus! 


	10. Chapter 8

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Por Sweetencore Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado.

"Não importa como, mas por favor, venha para o meu lado e vamos nos lembrar até hoje a noite aqueles lábios carmins, nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel."

Capítulo 8 – Conseqüências

(11:55 PM)

Heero subiu as escadas e parou na frente da porta do quarto de Duo, ainda se sentindo tonto.

- Nossa! Que sono! Eu preciso dormir. – A vista de Heero estava turva, não deixando que ele visse ao seu redor. Foi com muito esforço que ele conseguiu achar a maçaneta da porta.

Heero entrou no quarto, alheio a tudo ao seu redor. Não se deu ao trabalho de tirar suas roupas, apenas se jogou em cima da cama, sentindo algo diferente nesta. Havia... mais alguém na cama!

- Mas que diabos... quem é você?

- Sou eu, Hee-chan! Duo! – a voz feminina, tentava, em vão, mudar o tom da voz para que ele não a reconhecesse. Mas aquilo não seria necessário, já que Heero nem mesmo conseguiria reconhecera voz de Duo.

- Duo! Mas você não deveria estar lá em baixo? – ele não conseguia entender nada, e apenas o esforço que ele fazia o deixava confuso.

- Eu sou bem rápido, Hee-chan! Agora... não se preocupe comigo! Só durma.

- ... – Heero não sabia o que fazer, estava tonto demais e sua visão estava quase preta. – tudo bem, du... – Relena olhou para a figura ao seu lado, que tinha acabado de apagar.

- Está indo melhor do que eu pensava.

(17 de outubro 12:30 AM)

- Hn... finalmente! Terminei de comer tudo, arrumar a sala e a cozinha. Agora posso ir dormir com meu Hee-chan! – Duo estava com as mãos vermelhas de trabalhar, mas estava satisfeito. Por um momento passou por sua cabeça, que se sua filha fosse mais parecida com ele, Heero teria muito trabalho. – H-e-e-c-h-a-n!

Duo subiu as escadas e parou na frente do quarto. Bateu delicadamente na porta, mais por hábito do que por educação, como não ouviu respostas de dentro, deduziu que Heero já deveria estar dormindo. Entreabriu a porta, colocando a cabeça para dentro e perguntando, bem baixo:

- Heero, você já está dormindo? – pôde ver Heero, na cama, dormindo sem camisa, e como Duo pensou com um sorriso malicioso, provavelmente também não estava usando calças. Abriu mais a porta e a visão a sua frente o fez ficar horrorizado.

Relena! Ela estava em sua cama, seminua, agarrada a Heero!

- HEERO YUY! – as lágrimas vieram como uma tempestade aos olhos de Duo. Heero... o havia traído. – MAS QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA NA MINHA CAMA! E AINDA POR CIAM COM ESSA VACA!

Heero acordou assustado com os gritos de Duo. O que estava acontecendo? Por quê ele estava gritando! Foi quando caiu na real. Se Duo estava ali, então quem...

Deus! O raciocínio dele voltou com força total, fazendo parecer que alguém havia jogado algo em sua cabeça. Olhou para o lado e viu Relena acordando.

- O que foi? Que barulho é esse? – ela disse, mal conseguindo disfarçar um sorrisinho vitorioso pelo canto dos lábios.

- ENTÃO É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME AMA? MUITO OBRIGADO, MAS EU NÃO PRECISO DESSE AMOR!

- Duo, eu não... não foi isso o que aconteceu! – Heero falou pela primeira vez. Duo o olhou com um olhar raivoso, sentindo ódio de Heero. Como ele podia fazer isso com ele? Depois de tudo, dos dias, dos momentos, das lembranças que partilhavam. Duo ia se retirar do quarto, mas foi impedido por Heero. o moreno se levantou rapidamente da cama, mostrando a Duo sua nudez. – Eu não sei o que essa vaca faz aqui!

- Heero... depois de tudo... como pode me chamar assim? – Relena fez uma cara de inocência, que não enganou nenhum deles.

- SAI DAQUI AGORA! – Heero gritou, assustando Relena. – Eu não sei o que você fez, nem o que aconteceu, mas agora meu ódio por você aumentou! Duo... por favor... me deixe explicar... eu não...

- CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA VINDO DE VOCÊ! EU TE ODEIO, HEERO! – as lágrimas finalmente caíram do olhos do americano, sendo lançadas junto com gritos. – DEPOIS DE TUDO! DE TUDO O QUE NÓS PASSAMOS! DA FILHA QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! – ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas. Foi com grande pesar que ele falou, quase em um sussurro. – Heero... saia... sai da minha casa, Heero Yuy. – no momento seguinte, a aliança estava sendo arremessada no chão, aos pés de Heero.

- DUO! ME ESCUTA! NÃO É NADA DISSO O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO! EU NÃO SEI O QUE ACONTECEU, EU NÃO ME LEMBRO. Mas uma coisa eu sei: eu não quis trair você. E se eu o fiz, foi inconsciente.

- CALA A BOCA! Sai daqui! JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ SAIR!

- Me desculpe, Duo... se é assim que você quer... mas saiba que eu te amo, Duo Maxwell. – Heero se veste apressadamente, saindo do quarto. Ele sabia. Duo estava falando sério. Ele só esperava que ele pudesse reparar aquele erro.

- Você não deveria ter sido tão mau com ele. – Relena diz, se enrolando no lençol de Duo e se virando para encará-lo.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? Você, mais do que ninguém devia estar longe daqui.

- Ai! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Duo foi até Relena, a puxando escada abaixo pelo cabelo. – Minhas roupas!

- Não se preocupe, Releka!

- Não ouse me chamar assim!

- Te chamo como quiser, sua puta! A propósito, suas roupas ficarão perfeitas no meu lixo!

- Você vai me deixar na rua só de lençol?

- Correção, Releka: eu vou te deixar na praia com nada, já que o lençol também é meu se você não se lembra. – Duo disse, já na varanda, jogando ela na areia da praia e puxando o lençol, a desequilibrando e fazendo-a cair no chão. – tenha uma péssima noite, Relena.

- Você me paga! Seu prostituto barato. - Duo entra em sua casa e se joga no sofá, quando uma pontada de dor o atingiu no ventre.

- Não! Eu não quero perder meu bebê! – Duo entrou em desespero ao sentir a dor se intensificado. – Minha filha!

(1:00 AM)

- Deu certo? – Zechs pergunta se aproximando da irmã.

- O que você acha? – Releka disse se embrulhando com o casaco do irmão. – Além de se separar aqueles dois eu ter minha vingança contra aquele vagabundo.

(2:30 AM)

Trowa caminhava pela praia de volta para a casa de Duo. Ele já tinha chegado em casa, mas algo disse que ele deveria voltar, Duo provavelmente estaria passado por algo e ele precisava ajudá-lo.

Ele chegou até a porta de Duo. Aquela sensação incomoda aumentava a cada passo que dava.

Bateu desesperado na porta, sentindo que Duo estava se sentindo pior.

Como não ouve respostas, estava pronto para arrombar a porta, mas percebeu que a mesma já estava aberta. Abriu a porta lentamente, para encontrar Duo no sofá, gemendo de dor, com as mãos no ventre.

- Tro... wa!

- Duo! Está tudo bem! – Trowa foi até Duo, vendo as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos ametista. Passou a mão pelo rosto alvo, enxugando as lágrimas que temiam em cair. – O que aconteceu com você, Duo! está molhado de lágrimas!

- Trowa... eu... o Heero é um... ele é um vagabundo, Trowa.

- Isso não importa agora. – Trowa, cuidadosamente, levantou Duo do sofá e o fazendo-o sentar. - Agora me diga... o que você está sentindo.

- É que... – Duo apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Trowa e contou tudo, inclusive a forte dor que sentia no ventre e o desespero dele. Então o seu incomodo não er apor nada. Duo realmente precisava dele.

- Duo! eu tenho que te levar ao hospital. Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com o bebê.

- Trowa... me abraça.. eu tô com muito medo. – Duo abraça Trowa com toda a sua força, as lágrimas começaram a diminuir, mas não totalmente. – Eu não quero perder meu bebê. Eu não quero.

- Vem, Duo, eu vou te levar para o hospital. Depois nós vamos conversar melhor. Quando você estiver melhor. Agora vamos...

Trowa se levantou levando Duo consigo em direção a porta.

ooo

- Duo Maxwell! Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada de mais com o bebê. Você não pode passar nervoso, Duo. tente relaxar mais às vezes. Mais uma vez, muito obrigado por trazê-lo aqui, Sr. Barton. – diz Ayame com a ficha de Duo em uma mão.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Está tudo bem? – pergunta Trowa, se sentando do lado da cama de Duo, passando as mãos nos cabelos dele.

- Como eu disse, Sr. Barton, ele está bem, assim como o bebê. Vamos continuar com o pré natal normalmente. E mais uma coisa. Escutem os dois: Duo, você já está com três semanas de gravidez, a gestação masculina dura apenas 3 meses. Ou seja, você vai ter que tomar remédios para a diminuição da testosterona.

- Diminuição da testosterona? – Trowa perguntou, intrigado. Se diminuíssem a testosterona dele, era capaz de duo criar seios.

- Não totalmente. É apenas para que ele seja capaz de criar leite materno. Homens não são capazes de fazer isso.

- Hn. – Duo parou para pensar nas conseqüências, se fizessem isso, ele era até mesmo capaz de criar seios. – Eu ficar com peitos?

- Antigamente você ficaria. Mas temos sorte. Esse hospital desenvolveu um novo tipo de hormônio que produz outro tipo de testosterona, que impede o crescimento das glândulas mamárias.

- Que alívio. – disseram em uníssono.

- Vamos indo para casa, Duo? – Trowa pergunta, se levantando da cadeira e pegando o remédio que Duo precisava com Ayame. – Muito obrigado, Dr. Ayame.

- Vamos! – Duo disse, abrindo um grande sorriso. Não gostava de hospitais. – me tira logo daqui.

(8:00 AM)

- você tem certeza de que quer isso? – Treize estranhou o pedido que WuFei fez. Talvez ele estivesse ouvido errado, ou a linha do telefone estivesse ruim. – mas eu tô trabalhando. – Treize disse, olhando para a garotinha e sua tia que estavam a sua frente. – Amor, onde eu vou arranjar sorvete de rabanada? Isso não existe.

- Eca! – a garotinha a sua frente fez uma cara de nojo e contorceu a face.

- Não, eu não vou atrás disso agora, eu tô trabalhan... é claro que eu ainda te amo... Wu-chan, não chora. Não chora. Eu não vou atrás disso... vai até a esquina, compra rabanada, bate tudo no liqüidificador e coloca no freezer... eu sei que isso não presta, Wu-chan... mas sorvete de rabanada não existe.

- Manda ele colocar chantili na rabanada! – diz a garotinha, falando alto o suficiente para WuFei ouvir.

- Espera, WuFei. Não, eu não vou... acalme-se. – Treize faz uma cara de derrotado e se aviso nenhum, estende o telefone para a garotinha. – Tome.

- Alô? Sim, coloca chantili e leite condensado na rabanada que fica gostoso... é, eu acho que também fica bom se você colocar creme de leite.

- (--V) – Treize começa a bater a cabeça na mesa. Como WuFei podia ser tão baka?  
- Sim, eu também gosto de sorvete de lasanha, é bom quando coloca chocolate em cima. (Nencore: Deus, que diabos é isso?) (Nangel: Eu gosto de sorvete de lasanha)

- Aqui, Ze-sensei! – a garotinha sorriu e estendeu o telefone para Treize.

- Tudo bem. Alô, Wu-chan...

- Tu... tu... tu... tu...

- Que vácuo. – disse Treize, jogando o telefone na parede. Ele precisava tirar férias.

- Titia... o Ze-sensei não gosta do telefone? – pergunta a garotinha, levando um dedo na boca.

- Ele só deve ter ficado bravo porque o namorado...

- Noivo! – corrigiu.

- Que seja! O noivo dele o deixou no vácuo! – ela disse e a garotinha começou a rir da cara de Treize.

(10:00 AM)

Heero andava apressado pela calçada. Tinha estacionado seu carro a alguns metros dali para não fazer suspeitas.

- Sua vaca! Omae o korosu, e agora vai ser de verdade. Não vou descansar até ver seu sangue nojento escorrendo pelo chão. – Heero continua andando pelas ruas. Em seu rosto, uma expressão ameaçadora, que assustava as pessoas que passavam por ele na rua. Chegou até a porta de Treize e entrou, sem hesitar. No sofá, Relena e Zechs conversavam.

- Eu consegui, Zechs. Finalmente! Acabei com a vida daquele putinho e aquele bebezinho dele.

- Hn. Que bom que eu consegui te ajudar, Relena.

- Você não fez porcaria nenhuma, seu merda! Acho que você só me atrapalhou. – os dois irmãos ainda não haviam notado a presença de Heero, que escutava toda a conversa

- Ótimo! Da próxima vez, você se fode sozinha tentando achar ele.

- Não vai precisar fazer tanto esforço para em achar! – Heero finalmente havia se manifestado, assustando os dois com a sua presença.

- He... ero - Relena estava totalmente chocada. Ele havia ouvido. Agora suas chances com ele eram nulas.

- Se fudeu, Relena! Agora não venha pedir minha ajuda!

- Zechs... seu traidor...

- Você estava com ela, não é? Você é um filho da puta, Zechs. Você e a sua irmã vão morrer hoje. Eu não vou descansar até que vocês parem de respirar.

- Merda!

- Cala a boca, Zechs! Eu não vou morrer assim tão fácil. Se você pensa que vai me matar, Heero, está muito enganado!

- Não estou enganado, Relena, você é perturbada, ponha isso na sua cabeça, você tem doenças. Você veio de longe, tentar me conquistar, mas eu nem mesmo me lembrei de você, e mesmo assim, você continua tentando destruir minha felicidade e afastou a pessoa que eu mais amava na minha vida e a minha filha. Tudo por causa de um capricho de uma adolescente que tem problemas mentais. – Heero coloca a mão no bolso, tirando o que ele guardava com tanto cuidado: sua arma. – e muito obrigado por me ajudar. – com a mão livre Heero tira o pequeno aparelho de metal que levara consigo. – Ainda bem que eu liguei isso a tempo! – Num movimento rápido, Heero apertou o gatilho, ouvindo o som da bala sendo lançado no ar, atingindo o lado direito da testa de Relena. O corpo da garota ganhou o chão, caindo pesadamente.

- Heero... Relena... você... – Zechs recuava os passos, a medida que Heero se aproximava dele. A arma foi direcionada na direção de sua cabeça, entre seus olhos. – Você não vai fazer isso... eu não tive culpa, ela me obrigou... eu não...

- Cala a boca, Zechs, eu não me importo... você tem alguma coisa a dizer em suas últimas palavras?

- Tenho... – Zechs parou de recuar e olhou para Heero, sério. – o motivo de eu ter ajudado Relena a separar você de Duo era porque eu achava que você seria mais feliz ao lado dela do que ao lado dele. Duo não te merece, ele não liga para você. – Zechs foi em direção a Heero até seu peito encostar no cano da arma. – E eu queria sua felicidade, porque eu te amo... e é por isso que eu quero sua felicidade. – Zechs pôs sua mão em cima do gatilho, junto com a de Heero. – então, se você tiver que ser feliz sem mim, então aproveite. – Zechs colocou seus longos dedos no gatilho da arma, o apertando.

- ... – Heero havia ficado pasmo com a revelação que acabara de ouvir. Logo depois, o fato de que Zechs se encontrava morto, aos seus pés, invadiu sua mente. – Ze... Zechs! SEU IDIOTA SENTIMENTAL! Por quê fez isso? Mesmo eu não te amando como você queria, eu... você... você era um grande amigo para mim! – e uma única e solitária lágrima caiu do rosto do "assassino".

CONTINUA...

Encore rasteja no chão pedindo perdão POR FAVOR! ME DESCULPEM! EU NÃO TIVE A INTENÇÃO DE ATRASAR DUAS SEMANAS!

Só Deus sabe o quanto eu me remoí durante esse tempo sem publicar nada. Mas como as notas de 100 na carteira de um amigo meu, eu renasci do nada.

Hehehe. Tirando esse comentário... vamos lá... eu tenho uma notícia, mas só vocês poderam decidir se ela é boa ou ruim:

"Roubei..." já está acabando. Isso mesmo! No máximo, ainda se eu quizer incrementar a fic, dará no máximo quatro capítulos. Ao perceber isso, eu chorei, já que eu considero Ronama (as iniciais de "roubei...") como a minha primeira fic verdadeiramente, e isso me deixa muito triste!

Bem, as coisas podem parecer um pouco adiantadas, mas não são, vais ser tudo bem explicado.

Sobre matar a Relena e o Zechs no mesmo capítulo, eu achei isso meio idiota, mas na divisão original, não estava nesse capítulo, mas ninguém gosta de capítulos com três páginas, não é?

Mata kondo! 


	11. Chapter 9

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Por Sweetencore e Sweet Angel Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: Eu sonhava, desde que eu comecei a ler fics, que um dia eu teria os direitos autorais de GW, e tentei de todas as maneiras possíveis, conseguí-los, mas assim como baleias com cápsulas nas costas (um sonho que eu tive freqüentemente até os sete anos), isso é só um sonho... Mas ainda virá o dia em que as baleias terão cápsulas nas costas e eu terei os direitos de GW!  
Aviso: essa fic possui palavreado pesado.

"Não importa como, mas por favor, venha para o meu lado e vamos nos lembrar até hoje a noite aqueles lábios carmins, nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel."

Capítulo 9 – Um novo começo

(12:30 PM almoço)

- Você está com fome? – Trowa perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Eu fiz sopa.

- Não, eu tô sem fome. – Duo disse, saindo do banheiro, tinha acabado de ter um enjôo e havia posto tudo para fora. – Muito obrigado, Trowa! Muito obrigado por me deixar passar essa noite aqui.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Você tem certeza de que não está com fome? – disse colocando a bandeja no criado mudo enquanto Duo se deitava na cama novamente.

- Hn... eu acabei de provocar... gostaria de deitar mais um pouco. Depois que sabe eu não como alguma coisa! Se... se você não quiser ficar lá almoçando sozinho... você... você pode ficar aqui comigo...

- Claro! – Trowa disse, indo pegar seu almoço na cozinha, voltando logo depois. – Mas não se esqueça que você tem que comer, ou então a sua filha vai ficar fraca.

- Hn... – Duo fica envergonhado. – muito.. muito obrigado por se preocupar com ela.

- Para mim é um prazer, Duo! Bom... eu gostaria de conversar com você... se você não se importa.

- Claro que não, Trowa. Pode falar. Se eu puder te ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Eu queria falar sobre a sua filha, Duo! – Trowa falou, deixando seu almoço e se sentando na cama. – sobre o fato de você ser SRM positivo.

- ... – Duo fica mais sério. – hn... e... o que... tem isso?

- Duo, você sabe muito bem o quanto os homens com SRM positivo solteiros são discriminados pela sociedade.

- É, eu sei. Mas não ligo para o que as pessoas pensam. Elas não entendem nada sobre isso.

- E você também não, Duo. Você não vai conseguir criar esta criança sozinho, e então, enquanto você estiver cuidando dessa criança, quem vai administrar a boate, ou então o que você vai fazer quando ela perguntar porquê ela não tem pai?

- Eu... eu... não tinha... não tinha pensado nisso! – Duo abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. A verdade era que ele não poderia cuidar daquela gravidez sozinho. Ele precisava de ajuda. E muita.

- Duo, há também o fato de que essa criança vai nascer sem um nome... e quanto à educação dela? E se você não conseguir criá-la?

- Tr – Trowa... – as lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Duo de uma só vez. Doía dizer aquilo, mas era necessário... – O que eu vou fazer? Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes... não sabia que eu ia passar por isso! Eu sempre sonhei em... em ter uma vida feliz ao lado da pessoa que amo... como uma família.

- Duo... – Trowa finalmente viu o que havia feito com Duo. Ele o havia deprimido e aquilo com certeza não era uma boa coisa. – Não se preocupe, Duo, eu vou te ajudar.

- Você pode me ajudar? – aos poucos, as lágrimas de Duo foram cessando e ele encarou Trowa. – Você pode? Trowa...

- Duo... se você quiser... eu posso dar um nome para sua filha... eu posso ajudá-lo a criar seu bebê... eu posso me tornar o pai dela. Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram em choque. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez: deixou Trowa no altar, o trocou por outro, e entregou sua primeira vez, que estava prometida para Trowa, para outro. E mesmo assim... – Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz?

- É, Duo. eu ainda te amo, e se você quiser, eu me caso com você para ajudá-lo. Acho que fiz muitas pessoas tristes, está na hora de fazer alguma coisa que preste na minha vida. Mas se você não quiser, eu entenderei perfeitamente.

- ... eu... eu aceito! – Um sorriso surgiu no rosto dos dois e um abraço foi trocado, seguido de um beijo que Trowa deu na testa de Duo.

- Não se preocupe, Duo. Eu não vou pedir para possuí-lo, nem nada se você não quiser. Só quero ajudá-lo.

- Trowa... você... você é um ótimo amigo! Mas acho que de vez em quando, meu desejo irá falar mais alto. – Uma expressão sapeca surgiu no rosto de Duo, e mais por amizade do que por romance, ele deu um rápido beijo em Trowa.

:3 :3 :3

os pensamentos de Heero voavam até Duo enquanto ele andava pela rua. Agora poderia provar à Duo que ele era inocente.

Mas teria que esperar um pouco, já que tinha acabado de matar duas pessoas, e uma delas era seu advogado. Ainda bem que ele tinha usado luvas...

:3 :3 :3

(2:00 PM)

- Ahhh! Hoje está um dia tão lindo. – a voz de Quatre soa pelo cômodo. Sua felicidade se devia por apenas um motivo. – Ontem eu vi o Trowa mais uma vez. – Na noite passada ele podia jurar que tinha sentido a vontade de Trowa de beijá-lo na varanda da casa de Duo. – Eu tenho que ir conversar com ele! Talvez não hoje, mas... Ah! Meu deus.

:3 :3 :3

(18 de novembro 9:00 AM)

- Vamos, Ze-chan. – WuFei puxava seu noivo exausto pela cidade. Por quê ele insistia em entregar todos os convites pessoalmente?

- Wu... Wu... Wu-chan! Eu estou muito cansado. Por quê nós não pudemos vir de carro?

- Deixa de ser mole, Treize. Se você consegue ficar mais de duas horas transando, você pode andar durante uma hora.

- Mas nós já estamos andando há três horas... quantos ainda faltam?

- Só o do Heero, Duo, Trowa e os da minha família.

- Vamos logo, então. A casa do Trowa está mais perto. Vamos lá agora.

- Ze-chan... VOCÊ GRITOU COMIGO! Você não quer se casar comigo... é por isso que você está assim. – WuFei começou a chorar alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

- Não! Não é isso! Wu-chan! Vamos logo, vamos. Não vamos perder tempo. A casa do Trowa fica bem ali.

- NÃO! VOCÊ É MUITO MAL COMIGO! SÓ É GENTIL QUANDO EU ESTOU DE QUATRO. VOCÊ NÃO LIGA PARA MIM E NEM PARA OS SEUS FILHOS! – disse, enxugando as lágrimas com uma mão, de um jeito infantil.

- Não, amor. Você é muito especial para mim, e nossos filhos também.

- Você está mentindo... nem uma licença você tirou. Tudo porque você não quer ficar perto de mim.

- WuFei, eu te amo de verdade. Eu só não tirei licença porque eu era o único pediatra lá no hospital! Mas eu te amo.

- Não me faça de idiota! Se você se esqueceu, eu trabalho no mesmo hospital que você. Sei quantos pediatras têm. E posso dizer que há pediatras suficientes para abrir um hospital infantil.

- "Merda! Esqueci que ele trabalha lá..." Wu-chan... é que todos estão de férias, afinal, estamos no fim do ano1 e há outros que estão de licença.

- CALE A BOCA! POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO QUER ME DIZER A VERDADE? EU VOU LÁ UMA VEZ POR SEMANA! PARE DE MENTIR!

- Wu-chan! Apenas acredite que eu te amo. Se eu ficasse de licença, o hospital pegaria no meu pé.

- Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! – a raiva que WuFei estava sentindo começou interferir em sus sentidos, e ele logo começou a sentir uma tontura.

- Você está bem? Você não pode ficar nervoso. Meu amor, entenda, é para o seu bem. – Pegou o moreno no colo, e saiu em direção ao hospital. Os convites teriam que esperar.

:3 :3 :3

(10:00 AM)

- WuFei, você sabe muito bem que não pode passar por esse tipo de emoção, é perigoso para os seus bebês. – Ayame disse, após fazer uma série de exames para se certificar que os bebês deles estavam bem.

- Eu sei, mas é que esse insensível do Treize que sempre implica comigo. – o olhar de reprovação que Ayame lançou para Treize o fez tremer de medo.

- Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois, não é hora para isso, o importante agora é a sua saúde. – Treize diz, enquanto Ayame vai até a mesa, pegando um vidro com um líquido transparente.

- Aqui está. Tome tudo. – Ayame disse, entregando o vidro cheio de hormônios a WuFei. Pegou a seringa que estava em seu bolso e a injetou no braço de WuFei, a conectando em um recipiente cheio de soro. – Não se mexa até o soro acabar. – WuFei fez que sim com a cabeça e passou a beber o líquido. Ayame foi até Treize, o puxando outra sala, cheia de prateleiras entupidas de remédios.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – a preocupação de Treize era visível para qualquer um. Se tivesse acontecido algo de ruim a WuFei por sua causa, ele iria se matar.

- Olha, Treize, vou ser sincero com você: ele está muito estressado. Estressado até demais, e isso pode prejudicar bastante os bebês, ele pode até perdê-los. – O corpo de Treize parecia estar em brasas. WuFei poderia perder seus filhos... – a única coisa que ele quer agora é ter você ao lado dele. Ter você o apoiando.

- Mas eu tenho que trabalhar, não posso tirar uma licença agora.

- Não precisa tirar uma licença. Tire uma folga. Dois dias são suficientes. Viaje com ele para algum lugar, ou então fique em casa, cuide dele, fiquem juntos, faça o que ele quer.

- Mas meu trabalho... – a preocupação de Treize começou a aumentar, mas não iria fazer mal tirar uns dias de folga do trabalho... – Eu posso fazer um cruzeiro com ele.

- Claro, seria uma ótima idéia, como uma lua-de-mel adiantada. Além de tirarem férias, é perfeito para WuFei.

- Certo. Então eu irei tirar uma semana de folga. Será muito bom para nós dois. Então vamos, ou ele vai começar a levantar idéias porquê nós não estamos lá. – dito e feito. Foi apenas Treize entrar na sala, para WuFei explodir.

- Treize! Como você pode me deixar aqui sozinho e ir para a outra sala com o médico? Como eu vou saber se você não me traiu?

- WuFei! – beijou a testa do moreno e sorriu. – o que você acha de fazermos um cruzeiro?

- Qual o motivo dessa viagem?

- Não há nada demais, eu só quero viajar, como se fosse uma lua-de-mel adiantada.

- O que você quer com uma lua-de-mel adiantada?

- Não se estresse. Nós vamos nesse cruzeiro por dois ou três dias, voltamos, casamos e viajamos de novo.

- YAAAAAA! Vamos! EU TE AMO!

:3 :3 :3

(19 de novembro)

- Hoje o Duo vai ter que me ouvir! – Heero caminhava pela rua, em direção à casa de Duo. a verdade seria revelada naquele dia. – Bateu na porta com as costas da mão e se escorou no parapeito, esperando que a casa fosse aberta. Pode ouvir os trincos da porta se abrirem e o rosto de Duo aparecer pela fresta, mas quando o americano percebeu quem era, empurrou a porta rapidamente, a fechando. – Merda! Duo, abre a porta. Eu preciso falar com você!

- Vai embora, Heero! – Duo se encostou na porta, mas seu corpo não agüentou seu peso e ele escorregou pela porta até o chão.

- Eu não vou embora, Duo. Você precisa me ouvir.

- ... – Duo ficou em silêncio, seria melhor não ouvir o que Heero tinha para dizer.

- Duo, se você não abrir a porta, eu vou ficar esperando aqui até você sair. – mesmo as palavras saindo autoritárias, Duo não abriu a porta. Heero ficou esperando até de madrugada, mas Duo nem mesmo saiu de casa, até que Heero foi embora. A mesma coisa aconteceu no dia seguinte, e nos outros, até a vontade de Heero se tornasse nula e ele tentou mais uma única vez.

- Droga, Duo! você precisa me ouvir. – Heero, sem nem mesmo perceber, começou a chorar, apenas pequenas gotas solitárias. – Duo, me escute. Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. Por favor. Apenas me escute. Você não precisa voltar para mim, eu só quero um pouco da sua atenção.

- Da última vez que eu te dei a minha atenção, você me deixou grávido e me traiu com aquela vaca. – O americano finalmente abriu a porta e encarou o japonês com um olhar odioso.

- É sobre isso o que eu quero falar. Eu não te traí. Eu juro que não. Eu nunca te trairia e te deixaria gravido. Eu te amo.

- Você é um mentiroso. Não há nada que você possa fazer para remediar isso. Eu te odeio, Heero Yuy... "mas mesmo assim eu te amo". – Duo limpou uma única lágrima que escorria de um de seus olhos violetas, entrando em casa logo em seguida, batendo a porta com força.

CONTINUA...

1 – No momento em que nós escrevemos esta fic, estávamos no mês de setembro, então futuramente nós faremos referências ao natal, por isso não liguem.

Aviso: a partir da semana que vem, esta fic será postada na conta "Bakas Felizes", já que essa fic foi feita em dupla, e a conta é formada por mim, a BT34 e a Sweet Angel. 


	12. Chapter 10 1

Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo Por Sweetencore e Sweet Angel

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: Eu sonhava, desde que eu comecei a ler fics, que um dia eu teria os direitos autorais de GW, e tentei de todas as maneiras possíveis, conseguí-los, mas assim como baleias com cápsulas nas costas (um sonho que eu tive freqüentemente até os sete anos), isso é só um sonho... Mas ainda virá o dia em que as baleias terão cápsulas nas costas e eu terei os direitos de GW!  
Aviso: essa fic possui palavreado pesado.

:3 :3 :3

"Não importa como, mas por favor, venha para o meu lado e vamos nos lembrar até hoje a noite aqueles lábios carmins, nós dois lembramos... o gosto do mel."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 10.1 – O cruzeiro de Treize e WuFei!

(21 de Novembro, último dia de cruzeiro de Treize e WuFei)

- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz... – ele disse, segurando o pescoço de Treize mais firmemente. – é uma pena que esse seja o último dia.

- Eu também estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você, mas... você poderia agarrar minha cintura? É que eu estou começando a ficar com torcicolo.

- Depois... eu prefiro segurar seu pescoço. – WuFei passou a tarde puxando Treize para todos os lugares que queria, e para a sua surpresa, ele não reclamara, estava até se divertindo. Era tão bom ver WuFei feliz e romântico. Desde o início da gravidez, WuFei estava sendo teimoso, arrogante e chato, nada parecido com o WuFei que ele conhecia.

WuFei levou Treize até a piscina do navio, tirou sua roupa, ficando só com a roupa de banho.

- Ze-chan... eu estou feio. – WuFei disse, enquanto sentava na beira da piscina.

- Wu-chan! Isso não é verdade! – Treize disse, entrando na piscina e ficando entre as pernas de WuFei.

- Mas eu estou gordo. – WuFei disse passando a mão na barriga, sentindo seus bebês chutarem e soltou um sorriso.

- Você não está gordo. Mesmo estando grávido, você continua lindo e tendo o corpo perfeito. – disse, enquanto passava as mãos pelas coxas de WuFei, fazendo-o se arrepiar todo.

- Você acha, Ze-chan? – WuFei o pegou pelo queixo, o beijando logo em seguida e sorriu quando o noivo afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu estou com desejo. – Treize fez a típica cara de "fudeu". Era a mesma coisa toda vez que WuFei ficava com desejo. – Eu quero suco de amora com maracujá, com bastante espuma e com um pouco de suco de laranja e licor de menta e limão.

- Agora? – Treize perguntou com uma cara interrogativa.

- Sim, estou com muita sede. – Treize saiu da piscina dando um beijo na testa de WuFei e seguindo até o bar.

- Eu quero um suco de amora com maracujá, limão, laranja e licor de menta com bastante espuma. – ele disse ao atendente e se encostou no balcão, observando WuFei de longe. Sentiu a aproximação de outra pessoa que se encostou no balcão, juntamente com ele. Treize olhou de soslaio para a pessoa ao seu lado: deveria ter uns 22 anos. Era loiro e tinha algumas mechas azuis claro nas laterais. Tinha o cabelo longo e preso quase na ponta. Tinha um corpo perfeito, igual ao de WuFei com exceção da enorme barriga da gravidez. Tinha olhos cinzas e sua pele era quase branca. Olhou disfarçadamente para as pernas do dito cujo e reparou que elas eram perfeitas, mais bonitas do que as do noivo. Subiu o olhar, se deparando com a bunda do mesmo. Não deu tempo de olhar muito, já que o atendente chegou com a sua bebida, mas podia dizer que gostou do que viu.

- Aqui está. E o senhor, o que vai querer? – o atendente colocou o copo de Treize no balcão e se virou para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Eu vou querer o mesmo que ele! – apontou para Treize que ficou vermelho como um pimentão. O atendente voltou para dentro e o rapaz se virou para Treize. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – Treize respondeu ainda corado.

- Eu sou Kouta Yuuto. – disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão para que Treize o cumprimentasse.

- Kusherenada Treize. – apertou a mão de Yuuto e ele sorriu de novo.

- Você está sozinho? – Yuuto pegou a bebida que lhe era entregue e apontou para uma mesa sem nem mesmo esperar Treize responder. – Posso te chamar de Treize? – Treize fez que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou o garoto até a mesa.

WuFei estava sentado na beira da piscina, acariciando a barriga. Desde que ficara grávido, um instinto materno havia tomado conta dele, assim como em Duo. ele voltaria para casa naquele mesmo dia e se casaria o mais rápido possível, afinal, só faltava uma semana para que seus bebês nascessem. Eles nasceriam em sua lua-de-mel, por isso, teria que aproveitar o máximo possível, mas ao mesmo tempo estaria satisfeito pois iria se casar com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. E ele não seria o único a sofrer com a dor do parto naquele mês, se não se enganava, Duo teria seu bebê dias depois dele.

Virou a cabeça, procurando com o olhar Treize. Ele estava demorando demais e sua sede só aumentava.

Treize continuava corado, o homem a sua frente era muito lindo, impossível de desviar os olhos.

- Então, Treize. O que alguém como você faz aqui sozinho? – ele falava de um jeito inocente e ao mesmo tempo sedutor, o que lembrava, estranhamente, Duo.

- Na verdade, eu...

- TREIZE KUSHERENADA! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Treize desviou o olhar para a direção de onde a voz de WuFei veio, encontrando o noivo com um olhar homicida.

- Wu-chan... – o loiro se encolheu completamente na cadeira, com medo da reação do chinês. Yuuto olhou para WuFei com um olhar indiferente

- Treize, quem é ele?

- Pelo jeito não sou ninguém, não é mesmo, Treize? – o chinês mandou um olhar mortal para Treize que se encolheu mais na cadeira.

- Se você não é ninguém, não me interessa. – Yuuto forçou Treize a olhá-lo de novo e WuFei ficou colérico.

- Ótimo, mas saiba que se for assim, você não vai ter direito a ver seus filhos.

- WuFei! – Treize se levantou com urgência fazendo a cadeira cair.

- Ei, onde você vai? Volte aqui! – Yuuto se levantou e foi atrás deles.

- WuFei, espere! – WuFei parou bruscamente, fazendo Treize quase se chocar com ele. Olhou bem para o noivo, que no momento estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – WuFei, me desculpe, por favor. Eu não tive culpa, eu fui arrastado para lá.

- ... eu sei... – WuFei baixou o olhar e começou a chorar mais. – eu estava tão feliz, só eu e você, sem ninguém, nos divertindo, nos mando, ficando juntos. E no último dia, o dia que eu achei que ia ser o melhor, você me apronta essa. E eu até tinha preparado uma surpresa para nós dois...

- Se você sabe que a culpa não foi minha, por quê está tão bravo? – Yuuto chegou até eles e ficou parado em um canto, apenas escutando.

- Porque você não fez nada ao ser arrastado. Você se deixou levar por esse playboy!

- Olha como fala quando se refere a mim! – Yuuto levantou o tom de voz, quase gritando com WuFei.

- Cala a boca! – Treize o advertiu. Ele não iria deixar aquele momento ser interrompido por ninguém.

- Treize, você me ama? – WuFei o olhou com um olhar triste. Ele estava decepcionado.

- Claro que te amo, WuFei. Te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, eu não conseguiria viver sem você, por isso, me perdoe. – Treize abraçou WuFei, dando um beijo em sua testa. Uma de suas mãos foram para as costas de WuFei e a outra foi para o meio de sua barriga, sentindo levemente seus filhos se mexerem. Yuuto olhou inconformado para a cena. Pronto! Agora iria ficar mais um dia sem transar. Olhou em volta e saiu dali, procurando alguém bonito para lhe dar sexo fácil. – à propósito, WuFei, qual era surpresa que você tinha preparado para hoje? – WuFei olhou para a pequena caixa que carregava e entregou-a Treize. – WuFei! – Treize olhou para a caixa e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto. – onde você comprou isso?

- Cala a boca. – WuFei corou e Treize riu.

- Quer experimentar agora? – fechou a caixa e olhou para o noivo.

- Não! Isso é um castigo. Você só vai para a cama comigo na nossa lua-de-mel.

- WUFEI!

:3 :3 :3 (fim do desastroso cruzeiro de WuFei e Treize)

CONTINUA...

Logo vem o capítulo 10.2, já que eu estava com sono demais para digitar o resto do capítulo... u.u 


End file.
